


The Magic Between Two Worlds

by BlueDragonRiderLT



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crossover, Other, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2019-11-07 18:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDragonRiderLT/pseuds/BlueDragonRiderLT
Summary: During the last battle, Eragon found the way how to defeat Galbatorix. But Galbatorix didn't think to lose so easily and using a spell sends Eragon and Saphira to another world, but in different times. Will they find the way to meet again? Lord of the Rings/Inheritance Cycle/Hobbit crossover





	1. Prologue

The action started from Galbatorix and Eragon final battle

* * *

 

"Submit," repeated Galbatorix.                  

Eragon shook his head and Galbatorix attacked his mind more forcefully, piercing what was left of his defense and Eragon screamed until his voice gave out.

"Submit," the king whispered. "You have nowhere to go, nowhere to hide… This life is at an end for you, Eragon Shadeslayer, but a new one awaits. Submit, and all shall be forgiven."

Tears distorted Eragon's vision as he stared into the black abyss that was Galbatorix's pupils.

They had lost. He had lost. The knowledge was more painful than any of the wounds he had received. A hundred years' worth of striving—all for naught. Saphira, Elva, Arya, the Eldunari: none of them could overcome Galbatorix. He was too strong. Garrow and Brom and Oromis had all died in vain. The tears spilled from Eragon's eyes.

"Submit!" shouted Galbatorix, and his mind bore down on Eragon with even greater force, as if splinters of ice and fire were lanced through him from every direction.

Eragon cried out, and in his desperation, he reached for Saphira and the Eldunari, their minds besieged by the crazed dragons under Galbatorix's command—and without intending to he drew from their stores of energy, and with it he cast a spell.

What Eragon wanted was both simple and complex; he wanted Galbatorix to understand the wrongness of his actions. The spell was not an attack, it was an attempt to communicate and Galbatorix's wards weren't prepared for this kind of spell. Not only would the spell show Galbatorix the wrongness of his actions, it would also let him experience all the feelings, both good and bad, that he had aroused in others since the day he had lost his mind.

The power of the Eldunarí rushed through him, like a river as wide as an ocean, and he felt as if his body was a hollow and fragile vessel, as if his skin might tear with the force of the torrent he channeled. If not for Saphira and the other dragons, he would have died in an instant, drained of all strength by the voracious demands of the magic.

The lines upon Galbatorix's face deepened, and his eyes began to bulge from their sockets. "What have you done?" he demanded, his voice hollow and strained. He stepped back and put his fists to his temples. "What have you done?"

"I made you understand." Eragon reveals.

The muscles of Galbatorix face jumped and twitched, and his whole body began to shake with tremors. Baring his teeth, he growled, "You will not get the better of me, boy. You … will … not…" Galbatorix groaned and staggered, then all at once the spell holding Eragon vanished. Eragon fell to the floor along with Elva, Arya, Saphira, Thorn and Shruikan.

Arya, not wasting a second, got up and sprinte d past the dais and while Saphira and Thorn moved toward Shr uikan.

His  face contorting like a madman's, Galbatorix strode toward Eragon and swung Vrangr at him. Eragon rolled to the side and heard the sword strike the stone by his head.

Saphira leaped high into the air and batted at Shruikan's enormous snout, bloodying it, then dropped back to the floor. Shruikan swung a paw at Saphira, talons extended, and she hopped backward, half spreading her wings.

Eragon expected the king to be upon him within a second, but instead Galbatorix remained where he was, swaying from side to side.

"No! I didn't.…" Galbatorix said, and looked at Eragon, shouting, "Make it stop!"

Pain shot through Eragon’s left arm, and he looked over to see Saphira with a bloody gash on her foreleg. Thorn was biting Shruikan's neck from the black dragon's back.

Then, Eragon saw Arya dart out from behind a pillar and run toward the dragons. In her left hand, the green Dauthdaert glowed. Shruikan saw her coming and jerked his body, trying to dislodge Saphira and Thorn. When they remained affixed, he snarled and opened his jaws, painting the area in front of him with a torrent of fire. Arya dove forward, and for a moment Eragon lost sight of her behind the wall of flames.

Arya came into view again, not far from where Shruikan's head hung above the floor. The ends of her hair were on fire, but she seemed not to notice. With three bounding steps, she leaped onto Shruikan's left forefoot, and from there flung herself toward the side of his head. Uttering a shout that could be heard throughout the throne room, Arya threw the Dauthdaert into the center of Shruikan's great, gleaming ice-blue eye and buried the full length of the spear within his skull. Shruikan bellowed and twitched, and then he slowly fell sideways, liquid fire pouring from his mouth.

Saphira and Thorn jumped clear a moment before the gigantic black dragon struck the floor. Pillars  cracked, while  chunks of stone fell from the ceiling and shattered. Eragon nearly lost his footing as the room shuddered. He had not been able to see what happened to Arya, but he feared that Shruikan's bulk might have crushed her.

"Eragon! Watch out!" yelled Elva.

Eragon ducked, and he heard a whistle of wind as Galbatorix swung his white sword with a flourish. He had forgotten the king.

Eragon turned as he stood upright, and attacked in a flash like lightning. His blow struck Galbatorix's stomach, similar to his blow against Murtag.  Galbatorix gasped an d retreated. He touched wound and looked at blood on his fingers, the pain clear on his features.

He turned at Eragon and said whimpering, "Voices…. These horrible voices. I can't stand them…"

He closed his eyes in pain and  anguish , hot tears beginning to run down his cheeks.

"So much pain… Stop it! Make it stop!"

Eragon shook his head. Seeing Galbatorix's tears and how the pain distorted his face made Eragon feel pity for him, but only for a brief instant. He knew that Galbatorix was guilty for all the pain he now was suffering.

Saphira and Elva slowly approached him, quickly followed by Arya. Her clothing was blood stained and burnt, but she did not seem seriously injured.

Eragon smiled seeing Saphira alive and frowned when he saw her wounds. He ran towards her and healed the notable wound in her leg made by Shruikan. When he felt that the pain had gone from her leg he stepped back, feeling satisfied. Saphira leaned her head down to him.

" _ Little one, I think you've done it. _ "

"All of us together." said Eragon, feeling exhausted after the battle.

Galbatorix opened his eyes.

"You!" he lifted a finger at Eragon. "You cheated me! But, you will pay for it!"

He closed his eyes again and his mouth started moving rapidly.

Eragon moved to stop the king before he attacked, with Saphira beside him. He has to finish this now, once and for all. Eragon raised his sword, prepared to hit the man, but Galbatorix suddenly stopped whispering and opened his bloodshot eyes.

"For what you’ve done, you won't see your friend, nor your dragon again, Shadeslayer! Never again!"

Galbatorix released the spell from his hand. He was laughing, but because of his wound it was broken and pained.

Eragon struck with his sword, aiming for the king's black heart, but his blade flew through Galbatorix's body without harming him.

Confused, Eragon looked at his hands and saw that they were almost transparent. What was happening?

Galbatorix fell sideways to the ground at Eragon’s feet, lifeless at last.

Slowly, he turned to his friends, and saw the same fear in their eyes. Then, he looked at the mate of his heart and very soul.

" _ Eragon _ ?" she asked, terrified.

"Saphira?" he whispered back, the same terror seeping into his voice.

Then, he fell into the darkness.  


	2. Eragon 1

**Eragon**

* * *

 

Eragon opened his eyes from a sudden noise. He could hear _something_ walking nearby. As he sat up, he realized that he had been lying in a field of corn.

Eragon tried to rise up, but fell back because of sudden extreme pain in his head. He hadn't felt pain like this since his bout with the shade, Durza, but those wounds had been healed by the dragons. He was lying on the ground for several minutes, trying to mitigate the pain and figure what just happened.

As he lay there, trying to recover, he realized he could hear voices. But because of the high corns around him, he couldn’t see a source of it.

"This is it," said a voice he didn't know.

"This is what?" another asked, making Eragon worry how many of them there were.

"I take one more step, and I will be the farthest away from home I ever been," said the first voice again.

Eragon tried to rise again, this time slowly and carefully. He wanted to be sure he didn't feel that pain again.

"Come on Sam. Remember what Bilbo used to say…" the second stranger began, before pausing.

His eyes feel squarely on Eragon, standing in the cornfield.

The strangers were very small, and at first he mistook them for children: for they were no taller than a dwarf. However, they were much thinner, with curly hair, and neither of them sported a beard.

The one with blonde hair stood in front of the other and yelled out in a voice betraying his size, "Who are you? What do you want?"

Before Eragon could answer, the other small man spoke up.

"Wait Sam, don't you see who he is? He is an elf."

He turned and gave a bright smile to Eragon, who looked at them, thoroughly taken aback.

"Forgive my friend for his bad manners, he has never seen an elf before. My name is Frodo Baggins, and this is Samwise Gamgee. We are hobbits of the Shire."

Hobbit? Eragon had never heard of a hobbit before, but they seemed friendly enough, and it wasn't as if he had any other friends here… wherever here was. Still, he decided his name would give him away to them, and it was best not to take any risks until he knew more.

"Anurin. My name is Anurin," he said, thinking of the dragon rider leader before Vrael.

"Hello Anurin, we're very pleased to meet you," said Frodo, perfectly politely.

"I am sorry that I didn't recognize you, mister elf… Anurin," said Sam, with the grace to seem ashamed of himself. "You just appeared so suddenly that I thought you were attacking us."

Eragon relaxed a little bit. He saw that they had no intention of harming him. They didn't even appear to be armed. Instead, he was worried about Galbatorix's last words and whatever spell he'd used. The spell appeared to be some altered kind of teleportation. According to the King, he won't see his friends ever again…

_Saphira!_

He shivered from the thought that he might not see her again. Casting out with his mind, Eragon found that he couldn't feel her anywhere. Eragon almost asked if they had seen a dragon around, just then realizing how stupid it would be. He decided to find out more about this place before risking anything on that level.

"It is okay, and I am sorry that I scared you," he said, turning around. "Can I ask you, where is this place?"

The hobbits glanced at one another briefly.

"We are at the Shire border, near the road leading to Bree town," said Frodo.

Eragon hadn't heard about the Shire before, nor about Bree. Galbatorix must've sent him far away, to unknown lands in the hope that he couldn't find the way back. Eragon had no intention of giving in so easily. He needed to find Saphira. He wondered if Galbatorix had sent her somewhere too, or was she still in Urubein? If he was near a city then maybe he could find a map or something else that could help him to find the way back.

"This Bree, it is a large town?" asked Eragon.

"I don't know exactly. I only know it is similar in size to Hobbiton."

Seeing the confused look on Eragon's face, Frodo added. "I live near there, and I can say that it is a medium size town."

_Good,_ thought Eragon. _Big cities have only caused problems for me until now._

"And I can only presume that you are traveling there as well?" Eragon said to Sam.

Frodo turned to Sam, who nodded with a wide smile.

"We are travelling directly there to meet our friend," said Frodo.

"Can I travel with you?" asked Eragon.

Wherever he was, it was far from the lands he knew and a guide would save hours of traveling.

"Of course! It would be a pleasure and honor for us to travel with an elf!" smiled Frodo.

"Yes, I… we would be very happy to travel with you," Sam nodded along, the glee evident on his face. He could hardly stand in one place, knowing that they will travel with an elf.

"Thank you" said Eragon.

He smiled seeing that the hobbit was so excited to travel with him. Usually others races tried to avoid elves, but for the hobbits it looked like the best thing that could happen.

He touched his hand, feeling for Brom's ring. Luckily, it was still there. But something strange was about it. Eragon was able to feel energy in the ring, but there was something wrong with it. It seemed that the energy and ring were inseparable. He tried to reach that energy, but he couldn't. He felt strange. Not that the ring didn't let to reach him, but Eragon himself couldn't reach the magic. Maybe his mind was blocked by something, one Galbatorix's spells. He tried to use magic by raising a small stone.

"Stenr reisa," Eragon said silently.

Nothing.

It was strange. His mind was clear, not counting the lowering pain. Before, when his magical powers were blocked, he felt entirely different. He was able to _feel_ that something was blocking his powers. Now he felt nothing, he felt like… like before he found Saphira's egg. There wasn’t any power inside him. Maybe he shouldn't jump to hasty conclusions, it could be Galbatorix's spell was at fault, though somehow he doubted it.

His mind returned to Saphira. They hadn't been separated for a long time, and now he could remember that loneliness. He wasn't feeling anything apart from his own mind. What if Galbatorix really separated him from Saphira forever? What if he really wouldn't see her again? He couldn't give up now, he must find the way back to his mate of his heart and very soul.

The hobbits seeing their new companion starting to panic, grew concerned.

"Is everything alright?" asked Frodo, politely.

Eragon returned from contemplations.

"Yes, yes. Wait, I need to check something."

He walked back where he had been lying. To his pleasure, it appeared some luck had held out. Brisingr was laying a few steps away. He lifted it and put it in its scabbard.

He sighed and said to the hobbits, "I am ready."


	3. Saphira 1

**Saphira**

* * *

 

It was a calm night in the forest, and the leaves were still wet after the rain.  The air was full of fresh scents. It would be a usual night if not for the blue dragon laying on the grass. The whole forest was trying to avoid waking it. Most creatures gave it as wide a berth as possible until one careless deer jumped near it and made just a little too much noise.

Saphira opened her eyes, blinking twice to clear the fog from her vision. She lifted her head and looked around. She was sluggish and felt like a kull had stuck its blade in her brain. She didn't pay the pain any attention, realizing it was more important to find out what happened.

She could only remember how Eragon disappeared in front of her eyes. Suddenly, she'd started disappearing too and... and then she woke up here, alone in the middle of the forest. She reached out with her mind, trying to find anyone, but she didn't have any success.

"ERAGON!" she yelled.

She had expected to hear her own mighty roar fill the air, and feel its power in her belly. Instead, the language she spoke was not that of the mighty dragons, but the language of man. It was very strange. Perhaps she was merely dreaming, but if it was a dream, it was very realistic. Maybe pain in her head had tricked her ears. She would have to find out later. Now, she needed to find Eragon.

Galbatorix's final words to Eragon reverberated in her head. If the king was right, Eragon wouldn't see his friends again, or her. She waved these thoughts away with a shake of her mighty head. She would find a way to rescue them both. She was Saphira Brightscales and no simple spell would stop her from seeing her rider. She flew forward until a patch of firelight in the forest caught her attention.

There was a small group speaking among themselves, and she decided to find out who they were. Perhaps they would know where to find her rider.

Avoiding trees and trying to make little noise as possible she landed and moved towards the light source. She peered in between an opening in the trees, trying to see.

In the middle there was large bonfire with a figure standing near it. She hadn't seen anything like it before. It had grey skin and was as tall as three humans standing atop one another and several times thicker. It had a small head compared to its body, and Saphira figured that it likely wasn't very smart. In some ways it reminded her of a kull. Looking around carefully, she saw two more of these creatures sitting near fire.

"Take your legs off my head," someone mumbled.

She turned in the direction of the voice and saw several dwarves tied up and arguing softly.

These monsters were going to eat them! Saphira knew she couldn't let it happen.

The dwarves were good friends of her and Eragon. Well... most of them.

"Wait, you are making a mistake," she heard a voice behind one of the creatures say. "I mean with the seasoning."

"What about the seasoning?" said the largest of the beasts.

In that moment, they turned towards the first voice, and Saphira ran forward, crashing through the trees and sending the logs of the bonfire scattering. Her target turned at her roar and saw the might of a fully-grown dragon running at him, her jaw open wide to eat him.

He tried to defend himself with his hands, but he was far too slow and her razor-sharp teeth pierced his throat. Saphira was several times larger than him and it was easy for her to break his throat with a single bite.

The body fell to the ground lifeless. Slowly, she turned to her other opponents, and let her great wings unfurl so they could see her regal form. She could see fear in their eyes, and she grinned, showing several rows of teeth. They were terrified, having seen their companion killed from the sudden appearance of a dragon, and they were right to be.

"Who… who are you?" one of them managed to ask.

"I am Saphira Brightscales," she said, still unused to speaking the common tongue. "And if you value your life you will run."

For a moment, it seemed that the beast knew better than to disobey a dragon. However, the stupidity within it won out and the monster raised it's blade, moving towards her.

"You won't leave so easily. You can't just kill one of us and eat our prey."

_ Stupid like urgals, _ she thought and stepped aside before the thing reached her.

She curved her neck and let blue flames lick her opponent. The creature lifted its hands to defend its face from the flames, but they were too hot even for his thick skin. He dropped his sword and started to bellow in a deep voice.

Saphira used the chance and jumped onto beast, scratching and biting everywhere she could. Suddenly, she felt pain in her front leg. She looked down at the leg and saw a large spear protruding from it, held by the last beast. Furious, she dropped the dead body and turned to her last enemy. Seeing that there was no chance for him, he turned and started to run. Saphira's flames reached his back before he'd ran twenty feet, burning the skin from its skull.

He screamed in agony and fell to the ground, seizing and twitching while he died. The smell was terrible, and Saphira puckered her nose. Even urgals hadn't smelled so foul when burned. She turned to dwarves, all of whom were stunned from what they had witnessed. She carefully walked the tied dwarves and looked down at them. From their eyes they were expecting her to eat them.

She lift her front leg to dwarves, and one dwarf from the ground stood and shouted, "Don't you dare!"

She dropped him an unimpressed look and cut the ropes with her claw. The dwarves looked even more confused and stunned than when she battled the creatures.

She turned back and walked a little way away, trying to keep her front leg lifted.

How had she let that happen? It was careless... Probably because of that damn headache. She couldn't think clearly! The wound didn't look good, but she'd certainly had worse. She clenched the spear with her teeth, inhaled deeply and with one great jerk, pulled it from her leg.

She dropped the spear from her mouth and roared into sky from terrible pain. The spear went in deeper than she thought at first. The dwarves frowned at the sound. Saphira ignored them, then she looked at her leg.

The wound was deep, and it would need time to heal fully since her partner was nowhere to be seen. She glanced back at the dwarves who were standing around her at a safe distance. She saw several feelings on their faces, but none of the ones she'd expected. Instead she saw fear, anger and mistrust.

Why were they acting like this? Hadn't she just saved them?

One of the dwarves, the same one who yelled at her before, walked forward and shouted to her.

"Why?"

"Why  _ what _ ?" she asked, not liking his behavior.

Was she not a dragon? The mightest being in all the lands, and master of the land and sky! She found this dwarf's attitude towards her insulting. She was no mere dog or beast to be yelled at! She was a dragon!

It was unbelievable, she just saved them from get cooked and gotten injured for them, and now they spoke with her with such a tone. Back in the Beor Mountains, they had revered her!

"Why have you killed them and freed us?"

"I did not wish to see you eaten," said Saphira simply.

"Why even would you care?!" he shouted more demanding than asking.

"What is it with you ungrateful dwarves!?" she shouted, making them tremble. "I saved your life from whatever they were. So if you do not even see fit to thank me for it, silence yourselves!"

The dwarf was prepared to shout back again when an old man walked from the bushes, grumbling.

"You dwarves are impossible! I left you only for a half-day and you managed to make problems…"

His eyes fell on Saphira and a small smile came over the old man's face, causing his long white beard to move slightly. Saphira could feel the magic dancing around the old man and her heart leapt into her throat. He was a magician of some sort! He might be able to help find her rider!

"I made no such problem," said the same dwarf, still indignant. "Where you have been?!"

"I was looking ahead," he said, glancing at the three dead trolls. "But I look behind me and I find I have more questions than answers. Thorin, what happened here?"

"Everything was under control until  _ your _ burglar messed everything up and we got captured. Then those trolls were discussing how to eat us when this beast started a bloody rampage here."

"This  _ dragon _ does have a name!" hissed Saphira, turning to the old magic user. "You are a magician?"

"Yes," said the man, laughing. "I am a kind of magician, but my title is the Grey Wizard. Sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Gandalf the Grey, though the elves call me Mithrandir. Thank you for saving my dwarves and forgive them for their roughness, there is bad blood between dragons and dwarves."

"You give your name very freely,  _ Wanderer _ . It is really your true name?" she asked, curious as to why he would give her his true name.

"Yes, it is my true name, though I don't worry about my name. I trust you. Still, why should I hide it?"

Maybe knowing another man's true name didn't have the same effect here? It was possible. After all, now she was speaking like human. Still, Saphira found that she quite liked that man.

He was polite and friendly, unlike the dwarves. She allowed the growing anger to dissipate.

"Then it is a pleasure to meet you, Mithrandir. My name is Saphira Brightscales."

"Brightscales indeed! Your name suits you, Saphira."

Gandalf smiled and tipped his hat to her.

"What exactly happened between dwarves and dragons?" Saphira asked the old wizard.

She hoped it wouldn't be the same story as with the  _ Az Sweldn rak Abhuin _ clan.

"It is strange you don't know about it. This dwarf is Thorin Oakenshield; he is the heir to the kingdom of Erebor. The kingdom was destroyed long ago a by dragon called Smaug. If I might be honest, dragons there are evil and sly creatures. But I can feel power in you… good power and your actions just proved it."

Dragons! There were other dragons. How many more surprises would this land offer?

She observed this information. She was truly in a foreign land, and she would need to find out more about her situation. If that dragon Smaug was as evil as Gandalf said, she wouldn't seek his help. Still, her options were wearing rather thin. She could wander alone though an unknown continent, but that wasn't a smart idea. She needed a native person from this land. Gandalf would be perfect, if he wasn't with the stubborn dwarves…

Saphira nodded and said, "This Smaug, where is he?"

"Under the Lonely Mountain. Truth be told we are traveling there ourselves. Perhaps you would care to join us, Brightscales?"

Thorin grabbed Gandalf's hand and walked a few steps away. Saphira's heart sank again. She was sure the dwarf would convince Gandalf to leave her. Not that she couldn't track them on her own, but it would be much harder. She bowed her head and started to lick her wound.

"What are you doing?!" whispered Thorin with rage.

"Ensuring our safety," Gandalf said, as simply as discussing the weather.

"But we are talking about a dragon. I trusted your choice of burglar, but this I do not like!"

"Trust me, my friend. There is something else about this dragon and I have met  _ some _ dragons before. We can trust her."

Though they was talking silently as they could, Saphira still was able to hear them. They apparently didn't know how acute a dragon's hearing could be.

Thorin stood in silence for some time, as if seriously pondering what the wizard said. Then he looked at her again.

"My friend, I only want what is good for you, trust me. But it is your trip and I will agree with the choice you make."

Thorin couldn't deny the fact that she had just saved them fighting against three huge trolls, but she could see it still was a hard choice for him after all he had experienced.

"I trust you, wizard, but not her."

"You will in time."

"Very well, it will be as you said, but if anything happens…"

"I will be responsible for it, I know, I know. Between us Thorin, you've caused far more problems on this trip than I have."

Gandalf turned to her and smiled.

"We decided to let you travel with us. If of course, that is your want. I would never presume to make the choice for such a mighty dragon as you, Saphira."

She could hear the dwarves' muttering their complaints, but it looked like the best option for her.

"Yes, of course."

Saphira wasn't willing to hope, but she needed to try.

"Maybe you saw an elf lad around here? His name is Eragon, we were separated."

"No, I am sorry but I haven't seen an elf around these days. They very rarely visit these places. Can I ask what business you have with this elf?"

She liked Gandalf and he clearly respected her, but she didn't trust him with her rider's life.

"He is just a friend," she said, softly.

He nodded and motioned towards the wound in her leg.

"Oin! You are responsible for the party's wounds, don't you see that Saphira is hurt?"

The little dwarf with a strange thing in his ear stepped aside with fear in his eyes.

Saphira didn't like these dwarves, but she trusted Gandalf.

"I won't hurt you," said Saphira slowly stretching out her leg.

Oin, hearing her voice, slowly stood and walked to her. He took a long look at the wound. Eventually, he took some herbs, mashed them up, and lubricated the wound. Saphira clenched her teeth from the discomfort, but it quickly dissipated until it had almost entirely left her. She tested her weight on the leg and barely felt any pain.

"Thank you, Oin" she said, briskly.

"You're… you're welcome," he said and walked back to his group.

"Good job, Oin. Anyone else is hurt? No? Good," said Gandalf. "Ah, but where is Mr. Baggins?"

"I am here!" answered a quiet voice behind the dwarves.

"Everything alright?" asked Gandalf.

"If by good you mean did we somehow get through a bunch of trolls who wanted to eat us, and an actual bloody dragon, then yes!"

Saphira recognized his voice

"You distracted those… trolls? What did you want from them?"

"I wanted to delay time until dawn," he said. "But I am happy that you intervened here, because I didn't know how I will do it, exactly."

"And who are you, little one? I would say that you were a dwarf, but you have no beard." said Saphira, suddenly feeling another pang of longing for her rider after mentioning his nickname.

"I am a Hobbit from the Shire, Bilbo Baggins. Few hear about us," said the little creature.

She indeed never had heard about Hobbits before… more proof that this land was very far from her home indeed.

"You I like, hobbit from the shire," praised Saphira.

"If everyone is done with the meet and greet, we should move on," called Thorin. "Those trolls should have a cave nearby to hide in during the day."

"I can smell it from here," Saphira said. "This way."


	4. Eragon 2

Eragon chapter 2

 

They had been traveling for two days since Eragon met the hobbits. Still, he had found he liked the hobbits' company. It was easy to converse with them; even though a conversation with them largely consisted of Eragon answering one of their uncountable questions, most of them from Sam.

His curiosity outranked even Eragon's and finally he realized how Brom must've felt traveling with him. It helped that Frodo could provide a few answers, and that in turn helped Eragon see how elves were viewed here.

He had also come to find out that this place was called "Middle-earth" and through carefully staged questions he found that hobbits had never even heard about Alagaesia.

Elves here were also immortal, and largely took to living in their secret cities. They stayed separated from the other races, which reminded him of the from Alagaesia. Still he didn't know if they were able to use magic. Eragon still couldn't and he started worrying about it. Maybe here magic worked in another way? Or maybe magic didn't exist here?

But Brom's ring proved overwise. It was disseminating magic and power, but Eragon just couldn't reach it. Eragon decided to find out more about magic in Middle-earth before trying to cast anything again. He lowered his speed and turned to Frodo who was walking behind him.

"What do you know about magic?" Eragon asked, casually.

"Magic? I think you elves know more about magic than me," answered Frodo.

Frodo with pleasure was answering to Eragon's questions, even if they sometimes were obvious answers.

"I don't know much about magic. I do know a wizard who can use it and I've seen a few of his simple spells, but I think he is able to do far more. If truth to be told, we're traveling to meet with him. I think you would be able to ask him more about magic."

They were going to meet a magician? Hope returned to Eragon. Maybe he could explain how he appeared here and maybe he would know how to return to Alagaesia.

"I hope so," he said softly.

Even though the hobbits were good company for him, he couldn't leave loneliness behind. Every time he was separated from Saphira, he knew that it will be just for a short time, but now it was different. He didn't even know if he will be able to ever see her again. He already missed her deep blue eyes, her voice in his head, the nicknames she would give him…

While he missed them, he wasn't particularly worried about his other friends. He had seen Galbatorix's dead body, so the war was surely over; Alagaesia was again free. Eragon was still a little stunned that they'd managed to achieve it. To distract himself from thoughts about Saphira, he tried to concentrate his mind on the travel or starting conversation with the hobbits.

He told them half-truths about himself, such as that he came from a hidden elf city, had grown up with his uncle and that he never met his parents. He said that his ring and sword was all that was left of them and he had decided to explore the world. For hobbits it was enough. They had already stated they weren't used to dealing with elves, and believed his words.

The hobbits stopped quite often for food and rest, which he required very little of. During such breaks, Eragon tried to focus his thoughts by practicing with Brisingr. Although he had lost his magical abilities, Brisingr kept its powers. Before one such session he decided to check it, whispering the sword's name and to Eragon's surprise it lit up. He was lucky that the hobbits were so busy eating their mushrooms that they hadn't noticed it.

They were astonished by Eragon's skills with a sword. After one practice, Sam even asked if Eragon could teach him some moves and Eragon accepted.

"I didn't know that you are interested in fighting with sword," said Frodo after his friend's request.

"I wasn't, but seeing how Anurin is moving with it, I can't help but want to try it."

"You know, what you see is result of months of hard practice," said Eragon, smiling at Sam's enthusiasm.

He had woken up earlier the next day, desperate not to lose any time from their journey. Like every morning so far, he missed his dragon lying near him. He took two sticks and carved them into rough wooden blades.

After finishing he silently woke up Sam, who mumbled his regrets now that he was losing sleep, but he couldn't say no to an elf. Eragon stood before him with a makeshift sword in each hand.

They walked away in order let Frodo sleep, and spent a few hours practicing with the sticks. Eragon showed him the main stances and strikes, and continued to give advice while they dueled. Sam was a talented learner and quick study. Eragon was surprised how much determination was in the little man.

"You are smaller than most opponents," said Eragon before striking with the wooden sword. "Use it to your advantage by staying where a tall opponent will have a harder time reaching you, and strike low. Your primary target should be his legs, if you manage to hit them, your chances of winning will rise. And remember that a long distance fight is not good for you, try to reduce the distance between you and your foe as much as possible."

He saw Sam observing the new information and used the moment. Eragon used a deceptive move, and after a few seconds he was standing over the hobbit with sword to his throat.

"And always watch your enemy's face. It can say more than you imagine."

He lowered his hand to helped the hobbit to his feet.

Sam stood and brushed off the dirt. Eragon was expecting Sam to be disappointed or huffy by this ending of their fight, but all he could see in hobbit face was fascination.

"I will remember. Thank you for your lesson mister elf… Anurin," said Sam, as ever a bit nervously.

"Just Anurin. You are talented; I could teach you now that we are traveling together. And remember, your appearance is an advantage for you."

Sam nodded, before a sad look appeared on his features.

"When are you going to leave us?" he asked, solemnly.

"It depends what I will find in Bree. Who knows, we may continue to be companions afterwards."

"I hope so," said the hobbit, smiling slightly.

"I think we need to go back so Frodo doesn't miss us," Eragon said and took the wooden weapons.

They found Frodo had already woken up, and was making breakfast.

"Good morning," greeted Frodo.

"Morning," answered Eragon.

Sam grumbled something and fell down.

"I see you've been practicing," smirked Frodo.

"Yes, perhaps a little too much," smiled Eragon and started eating his breakfast.

It was simple cooked potatoes with some vegetables for better taste. He was glad that hobbits accepted his vegetarian eating behavior without asking the reason for it.

His thoughts suddenly returned to Saphira. He was wondering where she might be now… How she was feeling? He knew that she wouldn't want to continue on without him. He needed to find way back, for her sake. He tried to wave these thoughts away by starting another conversation.

"So, how much further to Bree?" he asked Frodo.

"If this is the river I am imagining, then last midnight we had already reached Brandywine River. After that, there are only few miles to Bree. So, if Sam will get over it, maybe tonight we will sleep in warm beds."

The idea of sleeping in a normal bed was enough cause for Sam to wake up and start to eating his breakfast.

"Very well" Eragon said, finishing his breakfast "Can I ask what you want from your friend, Gandalf?"

"Just discuss some things, nothing more," said Frodo and turned from Eragon's gaze.

He could feel that there was something the hobbits were hiding from him, something important, but he didn't mind it. He had also many secrets. He still couldn't ask about Saphira, not without risking his or her life.

While Sam was finishing his meal, Eragon again tried to examine Aren. Something was very interesting was about it. The ring seemed that had its own will or something more. Although Eragon lost his magic ability, it looked that Ring still had magic within it.

"Should we go?" asked Frodo, bringing him back.

"Yes, can't wait for a warm bed," said Eragon and put ring on his finger, again feeling its energy.

The hobbits picked up their packs, though Eragon didn't have any. While they were walking, Eragon talked with Frodo about Shire history. He rather enjoyed the story about Frodo's relative, Bandobras Took, in the Battle of Greenfields.

He had hit the goblin king with such strength that the goblin’s head flew a hundred yards and landed in a rabbit's hole. From that incident, they had invented a game called golf. Eragon sincerely laughed from Frodo's story, feeling sorry that he didn't have such a funny story to tell. Instead, he spent the time talking with Sam about fighting techniques.

While discussing fighting with a one-handed sword they entered into a cornfield so high that not even Eragon could see over.

After answering one of Sam's questions he heard a noise. Something was running in their direction. The hobbits seemed to have not even noticed the sound. Of course his hearing was far better than theirs.

"So, you think that one handed sword is best choice for me?" asked Sam, suddenly hushing upon seeing Eragon's lifted hand.

He drew Frodo's attention.

Because of the damn corns Eragon couldn't the source of the movement. The three stood frozen, before somebody ran right into Sam and a moment later, Frodo. All four beings fell to the ground.

Eragon, who was standing few steps aside, drew his sword and prepared to meet attackers before he heard them speak out.

"Frodo? Merry, it's Frodo Baggins!"

Now, Eragon could see that these strangers were  _ also _ hobbits.

"Hello Frodo," said Merry who hit Sam, as if they had just popped into his home for lunch.

Seeing that there was no danger, Eragon put Brisingr away and helped Frodo stand up. The new hobbits didn't even seem to notice him as an elf. They quickly picked up their lost vegetables and gave them to Eragon who was standing confused.

"You've been into farmer Maggot's crop!" yelled Sam, sounding quite cross.

"Yes," answered Merry, cheerily and placed a bunch of carrots in Sam hands.

For Eragon this situation looked quite funny. After all, here he was standing with four hobbits in a cornfield with stolen vegetables in their hands. He laughed, but suddenly stopped after hearing someone coming and shouting curses. Barking quickly joined the voice, and the humor evaporated. He turned and saw the hobbits were already running in the other direction.

He took the last broccolis from the ground and fled in the hobbits' direction.

"Hey guys, wait for me!" he shouted, but the hobbits didn't hear him or just didn't want to hear.

He ran where he thought the hobbits ran and started to laugh again. He hadn't done anything this carefree and stupid in a long time, and it seemed that dinner would be quite filling.

He ran until the corn ended, but looking around he didn't see any hobbits.

"Guys?"

Then, he heard several bodies scuffling and the sounds of a few pots banging together. Eragon walked towards the noise, and saw the hobbits down below. It was likely a painful fall. He carefully started to climb down, which was more difficult than it would've been, as his hands were full of vegetables.

He was curious as to who these hobbits were, and why they'd involved them in this absurd situation. They seemed to know Frodo and Sam well enough. Eragon was almost at the bottom then he heard a horse.

Worried, Eragon suddenly hid a behind tree and carefully looked around it. He saw a black horse and a cloaked rider atop it. The rider was garbed all in black, and he couldn't see the face.

Then he saw the four hobbits hiding under a tree's roots right near the horse's feet. The rider seemed to  _ feel _ something and climbed down from horse, walking right in the hobbits' direction.

There was something to him that Eragon didn't like. Darkness itself seemed to follow the being, whatever it was. Eragon met Frodo's eyes and lifted his finger to his lips, motioning them to stay quiet. He dropped the vegetables and walked out from his tree.

"Good morning," he said, as if this were a perfectly normal occurrence.

The rider turned to him. It was hard to be sure, as he couldn't see an expression, but it appeared surprised.

"What do you want elfsss?" it hissed.

This creature, which he doubted was a human, was frightening similar to the Raz'ac. It's voice, black cloak, and frightening bad energy spread from it in a way that felt too familiar. Eragon could feel how the faceless face was looking at him. If Eragon hadn't met the Raz'ac before, he would've felt panic now. He tried to focus himself and responded.

"Oh nothing, I just was walking here. But it seems that you are searching for something, can I ask what it is?"

"Not your business elfssss. If you value your life you best go away," hissed the creature from its hood.

He really wasn't planning to leave his friends with whatever this thing was.

"I don't think so," Eragon said and pulled his sword out.

The creature said nothing, but pulled out a blade as black as the night sky. His sword very old, and poorly cared for, showing many marks and dents. That also reminded him of the Raz'ac.

Eragon stepped forward and whispered, "Brisingr."

At his word, his sword lit up. To his surprise, the creature stopped and Eragon could feel its fear.

"You don't like fire? Good," Eragon said and swung straight at its head.

The creature easy knocked Eragon's hit aside and made its own attack. Its hit was strong, certainly stronger than a normal man's. Now, Eragon really missed his magic. He probably could have finished this fight with a few choice words.

The hobbits were watching their fight, too scared to move. Eragon attacked a few times and blocked the hits intended for him. Then, he made a false move and lit up the creature's cloak. The being started screaming in an awful voice and Eragon had to clog his ears. It wasn't a scream as much a high-pitched screech.

While the thing was trying to put out its cloak, Eragon lifted his hand for final hit, and suddenly energy erupted from his ring. Something happened that never had before. The ring seemed to be trying to overtake his whole body with its magic. Eragon summoned all his will and pushed it back, wonder exactly what in the hell happened?

His foe paused to put itself out and prepared for another attack. When Eragon finally ahold of the ring, he barely blocked a hit to his head.

Eragon righted himself, hoping the ring wouldn't make a sudden attack on him again. He started pushing the creature back when the ring started to attack Eragon's body again. Distracted by another attack on him, Eragon couldn't lift his hand in time, and his enemy's sword hit his hand.

Eragon screamed and fell back.

The black being laughed in a horrible voice and said, "Fool, now you will meet your fate."

It lifted its sword for another attack.

Eragon knew that he couldn't fight with the ring and that creature at the same time. There was no choice and he let the ring's presence flood through him.

Eragon, or was it the ring, lifted his hand and caught the creature's sword in midair. He felt no pain, and the blade didn't injure his hand. He squeezed the blade hard and his fist broke the black sword into pieces.

"How isss this possible?" asked the creature seemed totally shocked.

"From shadows you came, to shadows you will return!"

Eragon's mouth moved of its own accord, and he'd spoken a tone far deeper than his own. Then, a white flash erupted from his palm. The beast screeched again, louder this time. It tried desperately to cover itself with its gloved hands, but to no avail. With a final terrible scream, the being exploded in a bright white light.

As the light faded, Eragon felt his control of his own body return, but he felt so exhausted that he couldn't even stand. He collapsed on the ground and saw the world spinning. Before he closed his eyes, he saw the hobbits running to his side and talking to him. But he couldn't hear what they were saying; he gave into his exhaustion and fell unconscious.


	5. Saphira 2

Saphira Chapter 2

Saphira was lying near the cave entrance, impatiently waiting for the dwarves. They had immersed themselves in burying the troll's plunder. Even the terrible smell hadn't discouraged them from the treasures. Wherever she was now, the dwarves here were similar to those in Alagaesia, only appreciating shining trinkets.

Finally, Gandalf walked out of the cave, holding something in his hands.

"Incredible what you can find in a trolls' cave," he said to Saphira, revealing a long blade he'd not had on him before entering the cave.

He pulled it out from the scabbard, letting the sun illuminate it.

Saphira had never thought much of men's blades, given her own claws and teeth, but she could recognize a good sword, and Gandalf's was one of a very fine make. Ease and strength was spreading from it, reminding her a little of Eragon's sword.

"It is a great sword, wanderer," she said, and seeing that dwarves still hadn't come with him, she asked, "How long they are planning to stay in that stinking place?"

She needed to find her rider and standing near this cave wasn't helping. Dragons were creatures of action and power. Patience wasn't a strong suit of theirs.

"They were burying the last chest as I left, they will be here soon," said Gandalf, sheathing his weapon. "It is strange that you are not interested in these treasures."

"Why should I be? I have no use for these trinkets," she answered.

"It is said that gold is a dragon's greatest weakness," Gandalf said, and smiled at her.

_ He wants to find out more about me, but didn't want to ask directly,  _ she thought.

"I think you already know that I am not like the dragons in your lands."

"Yes, I suppose I do."

"I can see that dwarven greed has not changed from my homeland. Given what you've said of my kin here, I can assume that gold was the reason of their arguments?"

"Yes, you are right. Erebor was wealthiest kingdom in Middle-earth. Thror, Erebor's king, was one of its most respected leaders. His reign ended when Smaug attacked and drove away the dwarves and occupied the mountain. Now he merely lives atop his hoard of treasure."

Saphira looked at the sky and shuddered. How  _ any _ dragon could choose to live within a mountain for the sake of a pile of gold was beyond her. What true dragon would never want to see the sky, or feel the wind in their wings?

"Why would anyone trade the sky for the gold?" she asked thoughtfully.

She turned to Gandalf, and saw that he was staring and studying her with his deep eyes.

"Yes, I think you are right," he said, quietly staring at her.

His look was cut short by voices from the cave.

"Finally our dwarves have finished, " said Gandalf.

"…..we should hide more gold," one of the dwarves said.

Bofur, his name was, if Saphira remembered correctly. These dwarves' names were hopelessly confusing, even after Gandalf had introduced all of them.

"We must move on," said Thorin, leader of this group of dwarves.

Unlike the other dwarves, who were trying to avoid Saphira, he pretended that that she did not even exist, but Saphira found she did not really care. She didn't need to become friends with these dwarves; she was traveling with them because it looked like the best way to find her rider.

Gandalf was talking to the hobbit, and she decided to see what they were discussing. It seemed that, other than Gandalf, the hobbit was the only one who didn't feel hatred for her. He might have some respectful fear, but that was only reasonable... After all, she  _ was  _ a fully grown dragon.

"…I have never used a sword in my life," said the hobbit to Gandalf, holding out a small dagger.

The weapon would've been little more than a knife to Eragon, but to the hobbit, it was a short blade. He turned as Saphira approached them and smiled.

"And it is even smaller than Saphira's claws."

"Still, I would think it could do some serious damage, little one."

In spite of herself, she couldn't keep from using the nickname.

"I think you should listen and keep it. After all, Gandalf couldn't defend you all the time."

"Well said Saphira, but I hope that our hobbit won't need to use it. Still, if you do, Bilbo, remember this: true courage is about knowing not when to  _ take _ a life, but when to  _ spare _ one," Gandalf said.

These words reminded her of Eragon. He never liked killing, and had been suffering for all lives he had taken. Saphira didn't enjoy in killing, either. It was only a beast that truly enjoyed battle, but she never regretted what she had done to save herself or her rider's life.

Suddenly, she heard something. It was coming towards them very fast... and she could smell… rabbits?

"Gandalf, are we expecting guests?" she asked softly.

"No, why would we be?" asked Gandalf, only now he heard the sound too. "Someone is coming!"

At his warning, the dwarves stood in a defensive position, drawing out their weapons. Saphira doubted that such a noise could be made by only rabbits, so she prepared for anything. Suddenly, from the bushes jumped a furious, small man riding a sled. In the place one would expect a horse, there were several of the rabbits Saphira had smelled.

"Thieves! Fire! Murders!" the small man was shouting, thoroughly scaring the dwarves.

She saw now that the man was old, with a long beard and a rather silly hat. Energy similar to Gandalf's came from this man, if not quite as strong. Saphira suddenly felt a great curiosity regarding this old man.

"Radagast?" asked Gandalf, seeming to recognize the man.

"You know this man?" asked Thorin, incredulous.

"This is Radagast the Brown," Gandalf introduced the stranger.

Slowly, the dwarves lowered their weapons.

"Well… What on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf asked, impatiently, but not unkindly.

"I was looking for you, Gandalf! Something is wrong. Something is terribly wrong!"

Whatever this Radagast had seen, the old man looked truly terrified.

"Yes?" asked Gandalf, trying to move the conversation along.

Radagast seemed to be trying to remember something.

_ If it is so important how could he forget it? _ thought Saphira, finding his attitude a little irritating.

"Just give me a minute…. Oh! I had a thought and now I have lost it!" said Radagast, seemed disappointed. "It was right there on the tip of my tongue. Oh. It is not a thought at all. It is silly old… stick insect."

Gandalf held a small green insect in his hand, wearing a thoroughly disgusted look on his face. Radagast took the bug from Gandalf and looked at it like it was the most beautiful thing in the world. The whole scene had seriously put Saphira off. What magician kept insects in his mouth? Angela had been weird, yes; but she'd seem perfectly normal compared to this man.

But it seemed that Gandalf was interested in what he had to say.

"I have to talk with Radagast. Rest for now," he said to the dwarves and turned to Saphira. "If you want, come with us. Radagast's words may prove important to you as well."

Radagast looked around and only now saw her standing behind the team of dwarves.

He was stunned for a few moments until he finally lifted his finger to her side and whispered, "Is this a…"

"A dragon. Yes, and don't worry; she is with us," said Gandalf.

Radagast looked to his friend's eyes. When he didn't find any joking sign, he looked back to Saphira.

He walked further away mumbling, "And they are calling me a madman."

It seems that dragons had very bad reputations here among every race. She jumped over the dwarves and walked behind Gandalf. It was an awful lot to hope, but perhaps this man knew something of Eragon.

They stopped and Gandalf drew out his pipe to begin smoking. Radagast was still staring at Saphira, but he managed to start talking.

"Greenwood is sick, Gandalf. A darkness has fallen over it. Nothing grows anymore. The air is foul with decay, but worse are the webs, Gandalf!"

Saphira didn't understand all of it, but Radagast’s tone showed that it was something that truly concerned him, and Gandalf's serious face only proved that fact.

"Webs? What do you mean?" asked Gandalf.

"Spiders, Gandalf. Giant ones."

_ Giant spiders? What else is living here _ ? wondered Saphira.

"Some kind of spawn of Ungoliant, or I am not a wizard!"

"You are a magic user too?" asked Saphira, hopefully.

"Yes, I am," answered Radagast, exploring her with his look. After some time, something convinced him to calm down and he said, "I don't know your name. It is unfair, as you now know mine."

She was surprised by this sudden mood change.

After a few seconds, she drew herself up, and responded, "My name is Saphira Brightscales."

The old man laughed.

"Haha, yes. Of course! Brightscales! Never have seen such a dragon's scales before. Where you from, Saphira?"

"You wouldn't know the place. It is very far away."

"I traveled to many places, but as you say," Radagast said, turning to Gandalf, "How did you two meet?"

"I was scouting out our path for some time, and the dwarves managed to get into trouble a bit of trouble with some trolls. Luckily, Saphira saved them."

"Strange times we're in, if dragons are saving dwarves."

"They better not get used to it," Saphira scowled. "I had not know exactly how stubborn and annoying they were when I attacked the trolls."

"Dwarves can be aggravating sometimes, for sure. Good that Gandalf found someone who can save him if the need should arise. He usually is thinking so much about others that he forgets his own safety."

"How many times must I say it?" asked Gandalf indignantly. "That incident with the goblins happened entirely by accident."

"Yes yes, so you say."

"So, about these spiders…."

"Oh yes. I followed their trail," Radagast said, and his dark tone returned. "They came from Dol Guldur."

As he named the place, he spoke low as if he were muttering a curse. Gandalf stopped smoking and turned to Radagast with a worried look.

"Dol Guldur? But the old fortress is abandoned."

"No, Gandalf. It is not. A dark power dwells in there such as I have never felt before," Radagast said, lowering his voice, as if telling a terrifying nightmare. "It is the shadow of an ancient horror…One that can summon the spirits of the dead."

He paused and this time, he whispered so silently, even Saphira had to focus hard to hear him.

"I saw  _ him _ , Gandalf. Out of the darkness a necromancer has come… Sorry."

He looked as if he were seeing something miles and miles away... as if the present conversation were just in his head. Whatever he spoke of, Saphira didn't like it. If it could scare a wizard so much, it would be very powerful. Maybe these lands had their own Galbatorix.

"A necromancer…. Are you sure?" said Gandalf, very grave.

Radagast drew something from his coat and reached out to Gandalf.

" _ That _ is not from the world of the living," said Radagast.

The thing touched the air, and Saphira could feel cold spreading from it. Something purely dark radiated from the wizard's grasp. She frowned, and Radagast saw her reaction.

"You can feel it?"

"That thing, whatever it is, it is very dark. I have never felt such a thing before."

Gandalf carefully took the wrapped thing and started to untie it. Suddenly, a wolf's howl filled the air. Saphira turned to the sound and saw a wolf. No, it more reminded her of the shrrg as it ran towards the dwarves. Saphira didn't wait. She extended her form and with a few beats of her wings reached the creature. Her claws pierced its side and her teeth crushed its throat. She released the lifeless body and saw that the dwarves had managed to slay another of these creatures as well.

"Wargs' scouts" declared Thorin, "Which means an orc pack is not far behind."

"Orc pack?" asked the frightened hobbit.

Saphira walked to the dwarves. They had not even mentioned that she had killed a giant wolf that would've eaten them.

_ How predictable _ .

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?!" Gandalf shouted at the lead dwarf.

"No one, I swear!" said Thorin, "What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted!" said Gandalf.

"We have to get out here!" said Kili, visibly trembling.

"We can't. We have no ponies," said Dwalin.

"We can take care of them with Saphira," suggested Radagast.

"Yes, we have a dragon. She keep us safe from the beasts," said one of the dwarves.

"And what I was doing until now?" she snarled, breathing a small puff of smoke.

"How you are planning to do it?" asked Gandalf.

"I will lure them and Saphira will take care of any who appear too close," said Radagast, confidently.

"This plan, I like," commented Saphira.

Gandalf nodded.

"Let's move then and careful Saphira, these wargs can be really dangerous."

Saphira rose to her full and impressive height.

"Do not worry for me," she said, breathing a small jet of fire. "Worry about your dwarves, wanderer."

With a few beats from her regal wings, she was airborne.

It was good to fly again. She didn't go too high, so as to avoid showing herself to the wargs. She flew a few small circles above the forest and heard barking and howling. They already were catching up to Radagast.

She swung around and saw some thirty wargs and orcs riding on them, running behind Radagast and his rabbits. To the old man's credit, these rabbits were really fast. But they were no dragon.

She flew closer to them, prepared to burn the beasts, until Gandalf's words to Bilbo echoed in her head. She never before had doubts about killing her enemies. But now it looked too easy, too unfair to kill them.

Maybe she could try to convince them to retreat? It would be more difficult, but maybe it was a better choice to make? She also remembered what Gandalf said about the dragons here being evil. After few moments she landed between the sled and the warg pack. They, seeing a dragon appear before them, stopped.

Saphira, expanded her wings to show off her large form, and roared at the pack. The orcs were filthy, ugly creatures. One of them, probably their leader was astride a warg. He moved slightly to the right and said something in his nasty language. Seeing that Saphira didn't understand anything, he spoke in broken common.

"Dragon, we always were allies, fighting for the same master and goal. Help to us hunt dwarves and our master will reward you."

Did the dragons really ally themselves with these terrible creatures? Now, she found it hard to blame the dwarves for their first reactions to her appearance. Dragons had not gained the same reputation they had in Alagaesia.

"I do not serve  _ your _ master! Leave here and maybe I will leave you with your life," she said in her fearsome tone.

The orcs conversed in their language quickly and quietly.

"You will regret this, dragon. Our master doesn't forgive treason," he said, before giving a command to the others.

One by one, they rode back the way they came.

Now, Saphira found she regretted her choice to spare their life. She didn't like the sound of their master, and she bet that he was related to Radagast's Dol Guldur story. Before she could reflect further on this, the old man appeared next to her.

"It was enough for you to land before them, and they ran like frightened puppies," said Radagast grinning. "Still I had thought you would burn them, but I think it unlikely they will return anytime soon. Gandalf made a great choice to asking you along on his trip."

Saphira needed to ask Radagast a question.

"I want to ask you, are dragons truly allies with them? Are my kin here really so bad?"

Radagast face darkened.

"To be honest, dragons were created by the same evil force, much like orcs and always were the fiercest weapons of it. I don't know where you are from Saphira, but you are not like dragons here. First I, of course was frightened by you, but later I felt a goodness in you. I think Gandalf felt the same thing. I guess it was the reason he asked you to come with him."

"Thank you for your words. I met only a few dragons in my life. Now, to hear that most of them are evil monsters... It is a hard thing to accept."

Saphira wasn't sure why she was being so open with this man. Maybe it was his friendly face, or maybe she just missed having Eragon, the one she would usually tell such things.

"There should be more dragons like you. Not all of your kin are the same. There are bad elves in history, too..."

"Speaking of the elves, maybe you saw an elf lad around recently? His name is Eragon."

"I am sorry, but no. I haven't seen any elves here."

Saphira nodded.  It was disheartening to hit another dead end, but she wouldn't give up.

"I think I should return to my dwarves, or they are sure to find another problem."

"Agreed. Take care of Gandalf and the others please. I hope we will meet again and we have more time to talk. Goodbye, Saphira."

"Goodbye, Radagast."

She left Radagast alone and flew to her companions, still thinking about what she just found out. She was flying in the direction that the dwarves and Gandalf ran, but she couldn't see anyone. Where had they hidden this time?

Suddenly she saw several figures on horses in the fields. There were about twenty of them with shining armors and flags. They certainly weren't dwarves, and they looked too graceful for humans. She flew closer and soon she was sure. They were elves!

Excitement and hope overpowered her and she flew straight to them. The elves looked up to see her and dispersed. She flew even closer and saw one of elves was drawing a… spear! In her haste, she had once again forgotten that this was not Alagaesia, where elves glorified dragons. It was a land where everyone hated dragons, and she was flying straight to them at full speed.

Of course it looked like attack. She saw how the elf aimed spear straight to her chest but she lifted up and the spear couldn't reach her. She landed a bit further back and turned to elves, who drew bows and arrows. One of them, the same one who just had the spear, stood and drew a sword.

Did he really think to beat her with a sword? Saphira shook her head, and reminded herself that she needed to try solving this peacefully.

"Listen elf, I don't want to fight! I am just searching for my friend. He is elf too, his name is Eragon!"

"Don't lie to us, dragon. You will need a more convincing story than your elf friend."

He started to walk towards her with his sword and a shield in his hands.

She could try to fly away, but then she would turn her back to the archers. Maybe she could only disarm him... perhaps then he would listen to what she was saying. But it would be too risky. She knew elves' swords were very sharp. It seemed that she didn't have any nice way out of this.

The elf was fifteen meters away from her, and had started run towards her. She prepared to shoot fire at him, when she heard Gandalf voice shouting out deeper and louder than she'd ever heard before.

"Stop this madness now!"

The elf was stunned in place and looked slowly to Gandalf.

"Mithrandir?"

"Lord Elrond," greeted Gandalf in the ancient language.

_ Does the wizard know everyone here?  _ she thought.

"You know  _ him _ ?" asked Saphira still ready to defend herself.

"Yes, this is the Lord of Rivendell, my good friend, Elrond. Lord Elrond, this is Saphira Brightscales."

"You know it, Mithrandir?"

"Yes, we are travelling together."

" _ She _ , not it," Saphira objected angrily

Elrond looked at her for a few moments, and put his sword into its scabbard.

"I am sorry that I attacked you, Saphira. I thought you are participating in this attack with this pack of wargs. And I really didn't know that you are travelling with Gandalf. Please take my apology."

Her instinct was to refuse, but she eventually reconsidered, being forcibly reminded that dragons here were far more foul than she.

"Accepted, I understand your reaction."

Elrond nodded. Then, the dwarves approached, breathless from their running.

"I see you have several more companions," said Elrond.

The dwarves saw the team of elves and stopped, while a few of them drew swords.

"Put your weapons back, they are not here to harm you!" Gandalf said harshly.

"We will see," said Thorin, not turning his eyes from the bowmen.

"There are packs of orcs around. I can offer you shelter and food, Thorin, son of Thrain," said Elrond.

"I don't believe we have met," said Thorin.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain."

"Indeed? He made no mention of you."

What was wrong with him? Elrond had just offered him his shelter and greeted him, and he answered him so roughly. She still couldn't understand these dwarves.

Gandalf groaned.

"I think Thorin  _ wanted _ to say that he was grateful for your kind offer."

"Did I?" continued the dwarf.

Saphira didn't know what Gandalf wanted from the elves, but he convinced Thorin to take her with them. Perhaps among these elves she could find the mate of her heart and soul. She had to hope.

"Thorin, if you can accept me, you can accept his offer," said Saphira. "Visiting the elven city can't be worse than traveling with me."

Gandalf thankfully looked at Saphira.

"And we have questions we can't answer. I just want you to really consider the opportunity before us."

Thorin looked at Gandalf and Saphira for some time.

"Sometimes it seems to me that  _ you _ are leading this journey, wizard."

"You know that I wouldn't dare," said Gandalf.

It looked that Thorin didn't believe a word of it.

"I accept your offer, master elf."

"Very well," said Elrond and turned to other elven riders. "Each of you take one of the dwarves on your mount. We returning home."

He commanded them in the ancient language.

"I will watch your back," Saphira said, extending her wings and lifting off into the air.

Her thoughts again turned to her lost Eragon.

_Little one, wherever you are, I will find you._  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate any reviews, bad or good they would be. I just want to know what you think about it. Hope you all enjoyed it!


	6. Eragon 3 chapter

Eragon 3 chapter

Eragon got up and turned around, confused. He was in a forest, but it wasn't the forest near the shire. Here the trees were high and very old. He started to walk forward and soon saw beautiful houses and stairs that were built from the trees themselves.

It reminded him of Ellesmera, only here the buildings were built by tools or something else, not like in Ellesmera where they had been sang from the wood. Still, he could definitely feel magic in the air, like Ellesmera.  
Then he heard a noise. Someone was here. He lifted his sword and prepared to meet whatever it was. Eragon kept low to the ground as the source of the sound moved closer to him. Whatever the source was, it was very large. A creature appeared and Eragon prepared to hit it, but he saw that it was his dragon, Saphira.

"Saphira?" he half-asked, half-shouted. "I've really found you?!"

Saphira didn't answer him, but instead turned and jumped the other way.

"Saphira? Wait!" Eragon shouted and sprinted after her.

Why should she run from him? Why couldn't he reach her with his mind? Saphira had certainly always been strong-willed, but why would she almost ignore him now?

In spite of his speed, he soon lost sight of her, but he could track her deep traces in the ground. He reached a clearing and heard voices within it. Eragon walked through the trees and saw Saphira talking with an old man, with a pointy hat, grey coat and wooden long staff in his hand.

The old man turned to Eragon and smiled broadly, as if he'd been expecting him.

"And where have you been Eragon? We were waiting for you."

"Waiting for me?" he asked, very confused.

"Yes, for a long time. Where have you been?"answered Saphira, speaking aloud instead of with her mind.

"I...I was searching for you."

Eragon was caught between surprise and relief. All he understood was that he was finally with his dragon again! Saphira warmly smiled at him.

"You need to find a man called 'Strider.' You should follow him."

Before Eragon could question her, she said something to the old man and turned to fly away.

"Wait!" shouted Eragon giving chase.

To his heart's relief, she stopped and turned to him.

He wanted to say many things, but he only managed to say, "I love you, Saphira."

"I love you too, little one," she said, and nuzzled him softly before flying away.

Eragon woke up to someone shaking his shoulder. He opened his and saw Frodo's face against his. His first instinct was anger. Saphira had been right there! He had touched her... Eventually, his logic caught up.  
Just a dream, he thought. Just a dream.

He tried to stand up, but felt exhaustion in his whole body and fell back down.

"Slowly now," said Frodo and handed a water skin to Eragon.

He drank from the pouch, only now realizing how dehydrated he truly was. At least this time there wasn't a headache, but he was already tired of waking up in pain.

"What happened?" he whispered.

"We thought you might tell us," said Frodo, worried. "First your sword started to glow and you released some white flash to that creature, which seemed to destroy it. How did you do that?"

It took Eragon a moment to remember what Frodo was talking about, but eventually his duel with the cloaked creature came back to him.

"I..I don't know," he said honestly.

Eragon remembered the fight and how he let the ring control him and then everything went a little fuzzy.  
He touched his palm and felt that ring was on his finger. Half-concerned of a repeated attack, he took it off. The ring gave no reaction. Because of this ring he'd almost died... of course it had also saved him.

There was no point to risking anything further right now. Eragon didn't know what the ring truly wanted, or why it was so different in this place. He put the ring into his pocket thinking quietly. Frodo watched him, not saying anything.

"And later?" Eragon asked. "What happened after I lost consciousness?"

"I think you passed out, and we heard more of those creatures around, so we dragged you to some cover. We didn't know when you would wake up, so Sam and Merry went to search for sticks for a stretcher while Pippin and I watched over you."

"And how long I was out?"

"Only for an hour.”

"Then we still can reach Bree today."

"Are you sure you can do it?"

Eragon exerted all his will and stood up. His legs were trembling.

"We can't wait around if there are more of those black riders."

"But then you could use your magic again…"

"I don't know how I did it! And even if I did, I don't know that I would use it again."

Seeing that Eragon was firm in his refusal, Frodo submitted.

"Still, we need to wait for Sam and Merry. They should be back soon."

Eragon nodded and sat down again. He needed to save energy for the travel.

While his heart rate returned to normal, Eragon remembered his dream. He wondered if it was just a dream or a vision? If it really was a vision, all he could do was find a man named Strider and the old man who was talking with Saphira.  
Still, Saphira had told him to look for Strider, so maybe it was a better place to start. Perhaps Frodo would've heard of this man.

"Listen Frodo, do you by chance know a man called Strider?"

"No, I haven't heard of him. Why do you ask?"

"I need to find him."

Whatever it was, dream or vision, it gave Eragon new hope. Not that he knew how finding a man would be any easier than finding a dragon.

He heard somebody, running towards them, and recognized Sam's voice.  
"Mister Frodo, we finally found them!"

He ran with Merry, holding the aforementioned sticks in his hands. When they finally stopped running, they saw that Eragon had already woken.

"You woke up, Anurin. Is everything alright?"

"Thanks for asking, Sam. I am a little tired, but I will be able to travel."

"That's good. Just know that whatever you did back there, it was the most impressive thing I ever saw. And your sword! How can it light up? And what you did with your hand, was it real magic? And..."

"Wait Sam, one thing at a time!" smiled Eragon "I will answer some of your questions, but we really should go."

"Yes, I am sorry."

Eragon turned to other two hobbits, standing silently further away.

"It is nice to meet you properly, Merry, Pippin. I think you are responsible for this afternoon's events, aren't you?"

The hobbits made guilty faces.

"Yeah, sorry about that, we didn't want to make problems for you three, mister elf," said Merry.

"Don't worry, it's been a long time since I've had fun like this."

It brought Eragon back to his time in Carvahall.

"If I can ask, how is you know each other?"

"Pippin here is my second cousin," answered Frodo. "And Merry is my first cousin."

"A family reunion then?" Eragon asked, smiling wider.

"Kind of," said Pippin, relaxing a little.

"My name is Anurin, not mister elf, just Anurin. And if you are ready, we can move out."

He stood, feeling his strength returning to him. Eragon turned to the four hobbits.

"We need to reach Bree as soon as we can, and I believe it wouldn't be a good idea to travel on roads or to use bridges."

"We grew up in these lands," Merry said. "We know a good way around. There's a raft a few miles from here, and we know a path that won't let those riders follow us."

"Wonderful," said Eragon. "Show us the way."

The hobbits led the way through small valleys, or the densest of forest, cleverly avoiding any road. Still, their navigating meant it was nearly dusk then they reached Brandywine river. They carefully looked around and when they didn't see any movement they boarded the raft.

As the group pushed off from the shore, they heard a sound Eragon had been fearing, a horrible loud screech. A little farther back stood the same black creature they'd met before.

So I haven't killed it, thought Eragon.

Then he saw six more riders, all cloaked in black, riding full speed on the road. Now, Eragon was worried. He couldn't hope to beat them all at the same time, even with Aren. However, by some stroke of luck the creatures seemed to fear the deep water.

"They are riding towards the bridge. How far is the closest crossing?" asked Eragon.  
"Brandywine bridge," said Merry. "Twenty miles away!"

"Hope that Bree is not too far away," said Eragon.

Thankfully, they got through the final leg of their journey without further difficulties. Everyone was walking silently, afraid that they might suddenly hear the sound of hooves riding to their way. Even Sam looked upset.  
Eragon was curious why these riders were tracking them. Was it Eragon's fault, because he killed one of them? Or it was something more?

The creature had been already searching for something. Can it be the hobbits? What would these creatures would want from the hobbits? They were no great fighters and didn't seem to know anything terribly important.

Whatever the reason, it didn't change the fact that they were being hunted. At the thought of having to fight another one of the creatures, his thoughts turned to Aren. If he didn't have any other way, he would try to use it again. But, he didn't know if the ring would decide to save him again, or if this time it would let these creatures finish their job.

"Finally, Bree's right through this pass," said Merry.

Everyone relaxed a little. It was already midnight, and it had started raining down hard.  
They reached the west town's gates and knocked on them more than a little impatiently. As a precaution, Eragon hid his pointy ears under cloak. The hobbits were pleased to see an elf, but they were clearly distinctive and he didn't want to leave an impression.

After a few moments, a small opening in gates appeared and a watchman's rough face appeared behind it.  
"What do you want?" he asked gruffly.

Frodo answered for them all, calling out to be heard over the rain.

"We are heading for the Prancing Pony!"

The opening closed and the doors of the gates opened, from behind them the guard came, holding a lantern in his hand. He looked down and up to see clearly them.

"What business bring you to Bree?"

Eragon was beginning to be annoyed by such an annoying guard. Bree was clearly used to a little combat, but it wasn't exactly an active warzone.

It didn't help his mood that it was raining so hard, or that those riders were behind them. He almost lost his temper and shouted at the guard. Luckily, Frodo answered again before Eragon could say a word.

"We wish to stay at the inn. Our business is our own!"  
Then the guard looked at Eragon.

"You are with them?"

"As you can see," said Eragon, trying to relax.  
It seemed that the guard didn't have any more questions and nodded.

"All right. Come in all. I meant no offense," he said, opening the doors wider. "It's my job to ask questions after nightfall. There is talk of strange folk abroad. Can't be too careful."

He closed the doors after Eragon entered, and he could even hear Pippin sigh in relief. Finally, he was in Bree. Now, he must find out what could help him here for his search for the man named Strider.

It was a medium-sized town, with two to three floor houses. The streets were full of mud, due to the strong rain, and the entire population of the town appeared to be seeking shelter. Frodo led them through town's center, where his mentioned inn resided. It was a little strange for four small hobbits to travel with a tall man, and the few people outdoors stared at them. When Eragon was almost convinced that they were lost he finally saw the sign bearing the inn's name.

"Frodo, this way!" Eragon shouted, pointing.

Frodo nodded and motioned for the group to follow. They entered the inn and felt the warmth of the fire. After traveling through the freezing rain, it was like bathing in the dwarven bathes in Farthen Dur.

Eragon let Frodo talk with the inn owner. He need to attract as little attention as possible. He walked to one of the tables and sat down with his back to the wall.

He turned around, wondering if any of these men were the mysterious 'Strider.' Any man who earned such an nickname would likely stand out in a group. As he looked around though, he didn't found anyone who could suit that name. Before long his search was interrupted by the return of the hobbits.

"We ordered a room for five humans. Of course, we could ask for one for four hobbits, but then it would be quite uncomfortable for you," said Frodo.

"Thank you. Sorry, I don't have any money with me, but..."

"It quite alright, Anurin," interrupted Frodo, warmly. "You saved us from that rider and risked your own life. The least I can do is get you a comfortable bed tonight."

Hobbits are really remarkable creatures, thought Eragon. Only the dwarves and elves show me kindness like this, and only then because I was a rider.

"I've also ordered some food, I'm sure you're all quite hungry, and no Anurin, I didn't get you any meat."

"Again, you have my gratitude," said Eragon.

The hobbits sat around the same table Eragon had picked.

"Also, please call me Underhill. I don't want to someone else know my true name," said Frodo.

"Good thinking," said Eragon, feeling a slight twinge of guilt over his own false name.

This did make him think back over those black riders. Frodo clearly felt he had earned their hunt in some way.

"Did you find your friend, Gandalf?" asked Eragon.

"The owner said that he didn't see him for six months," answered Frodo, frowning.

"Maybe he's just late," encouraged Eragon. "You know he at least was here."

"Maybe... Here's our food."

They ate in silence when Merry returned to them holding a large mug in his hands. Given that he was already small, the effect was rather absurd.

"What it is that?" asked Eragon, curiously.

"This, my friend, is a pint," said Merry, positively glowing.

Eragon truly couldn't recall the last time he'd had a good ale. He'd been so preoccupied with the war, and then had been stranded in this place. He needed to relax a bit.

"Sounds great. I'm getting three," Eragon said.

"Three?" asked Pippin, taken aback.

"I don't take to drinking often, but when I do, I can put a dwarf under."

He remembered then they were celebrating in Farthen Dur and Saphira had gotten got drunk. It would be a funny story about a drunk dragon and her rider, but he knew that he can't tell it. The thought saddened him slightly.  
He took one of the three big mugs and drank, trying to quench the somberness that had gripped him.  
As he was moving on to his second pint Eragon heard Sam talking.

"That fellow's done nothing but stare at us since we arrived," he said, motioning to a man in the corner.

Somehow, Eragon had overlooked him earlier. Perhaps the stranger had appeared since they showed up? Frodo looked worried at the mention of a stranger. Frodo then tugged at the inn owner's sleeve.

"Excuse me," he said as the owner turned to him. "That man in the corner. Who is he?"  
The innkeeper looked at Frodo and spoke in a low voice.

"He is one of them Rangers. They are dangerous folk, wandering the wilds. What his right name is, I've never heard, but around here he's known as Strider."

The name sounded a hundred times in Eragon's head. He couldn't believed that he truly found the man.  
He'd even wondered if the dream was just caused by the ring's effect. But now his heart was beating at an incredible speed. Was that man really a key to finding his dragon? He drank more ale to calm his nerves before he had a heart attack. When he finished, he stood up and walked to the stranger.


	7. Saphira 3

Saphira 3 chapter

 

Saphira was planning to turn around and continue scouting for the group when she saw Gandalf waving at her. She leaned down and slowly landed on the ground near the others. The dwarves had already dismounted from their horses and a group of elves were staring at her from their horses, distrust in the elves’ eyes.

They were afraid of her, she came to realize. She figured that she should get used to this response from creatures of this land, but there was one smiling face in the pack, and the old man's face calmed her.

"Gandalf? Why have you called me?" she asked.

"It was I who asked him to call you," answered Elrond instead.

He apologized to her and invited the group to his holdings, though he obviously didn't trust her. She could see it in his glances and movements.

"Soon we will reach Rivendell and it would be better if you appear there traveling  _ with _ us, not flying on your own. We wouldn't want any unfortunate accidents," Elrond explained.

"If you say so," answered Saphira, dryly.

She didn't like that he was talking with her as if she were a hatchling, but Gandalf wanted something important from him and she decided to not confront these elves any more than she had to.

They entered a tunnel Saphira could barely fit inside of. She held her wings tight against herself and walked in behind the others. They were walking in darkness for some time before she finally saw a light at the end of the tunnel. She could hear dwarves' and hobbit's fascinated reactions.

She walked out of the tunnel and had to admit that it was truly breathtaking view. It was a valley surrounded by mountains. She could see many waterfalls flowing down, making rainbows in the noon sun. In the middle of the valley there was a beautiful city with graceful houses and passages. It was beautiful in Ellesmera, but not like this.

_ Eragon would like this, _ Saphira thought, somberly.

"Welcome to Valley of Imladris, or as it is called in the common tongue, Rivendell. Here you will be my guests and I can promise your safety," Elrond said.

Thorin mumbled something like, "Thank you." And they walked further.

"Tell me Gandalf did you think these plans and schemes of yours would go unnoticed?" asked Saruman, grimacing.

Gandalf sat behind the table in front of Saruman. Near them stood Elrond and Galadriel, concluding the white council. The moonlight illuminated them and the hall they were gathered.

"Unnoticed?" asked Gandalf, incredulously.

He wasn't a child hiding something from his parent. And what he was doing wasn't any crime.

"No. I am simply doing what I feel to be right."

"The dragon has long been in your mind," said Galadriel.

Gandalf wanted to answer, but was cut off Saruman.

"Speaking of dragons. Can I know why only a few hundred meters from us is a fully-grown dragon, who is harbored by your invitation, Elrond?"

"She was traveling with us when we met Elrond and…" Gandalf began.

"Indeed?" interrupted the white wizard. "Tell me when you started getting on with  _ dragons _ ."

Gandalf knew that he would have to explain all of this to them, and that it would be harder to convince them about Saphira than about the dwarves' trip.

Of course it looked strange, and he himself probably wouldn't have believed his own tale before, but now he was traveling with a dragon and he truly trusted her. Something was special was about Saphira; he could feel it.

Radagast probably had felt the same. But how could he convince Saruman? Or the others? Gandalf believed that Galadriel would trust him, but Elrond didn't like dragons. Still, if Galadriel supported him, the other elf would likely accept it.

But Saruman was another matter.

"I didn't, but..." started Gandalf, but Saruman interrupted again.

"You didn't? Then explain to me why this terrible creature is in this city by your action?"

It was hard for Gandalf to listen to Saruman's words, knowing the dragon as he did, but he tried to calm.

"Because she is not like other dragons and besides, she already saved the group a fair few times."

"She? Why you are talking about his beast as if it were a person? It is nothing more than a greedy and evil creature."

Gandalf couldn't stop himself and he raised his voice, imbuing his words with energy as if casting a spell.

"No, she is not. Her name is Saphira and if you would talk to her…"

"I don't think it is a good idea, nor is it worth my time. So, your plan is to use one dragon to kill another. And what will you do afterward? How do you know that it will not take Smaug's place and kill you and your dwarves? Did you really think it will just leave all these treasures?"

Gandalf stayed silent, despite knowing Saphira would do no such thing.

"If this is your plan, Gandalf, I have many a doubt about it. As your friend, I cannot let you do this. It would be best to slay this dragon and not risk…"

Now, Gandalf couldn't hold himself. He knew that Saruman won't agree with his decision, but never thought that he could suggest such a thing.

"Saruman! You can't just kill someone because of what she is! She's committed no crime."

"Yet," confronted Saruman, speaking in his deep voice. "It is a dragon! A  _ dragon,  _ Gandalf… Who knows what it is truly planning?"

"Let him speak," said Galadriel, who until now had been listening to the conversation in silence.

It seemed that she was very interested in what Gandalf had to say.

"Saphira is not like the dragons I have met or heard of. Yes, she can be fierce, but such a kind creature as she wouldn't hurt anyone with noble intent. But I can  _ feel _ more about her. She saved Thorin and his company from three giant trolls, risking her own life without knowing them or asking for anything in return. Later, she took care of a pack of wargs, letting us safely escape. Besides, do you know any tales of a  _ blue  _ dragon roaming these parts? I don't know from where she hales, but she is truly not like dragons here."

Gandalf turned to Elrond searching for support.

"You invited us all like your guest, do you really agree with killing your guest?"

"No, I do not Gandalf," slowly answered Elrond. "But Saruman has a point. Did you really know her true intentions? Is she really traveling with you just to help or is she not using you for her aim?"

Gandalf took a long moment for thought. Why indeed? Why she is traveling with them? Then he remembered her questions about that mysterious elf lad.

"Because he  _ doesn't _ know," said Saruman, striking the ground with his staff. "Dragons are known as creatures who can hypnotize others. She probably it used such a skill to convince our…"

"She is searching for someone," said Gandalf quietly.

"What?" asked Saruman.

"She is searching for one person," said Gandalf, speaking up. "His name is Eragon, an Elvish lad. And I think this is the reason she is traveling with us."

"What business can a dragon have with an elf?" asked Elrond.

"I don't know, but it seems that he is truly important for Saphira. She resonates deep sorrow when she speaks of him."

"So you believe that this is the reasoning of a beast?" started Saruman. "I never thought that you were so gullible, Gandalf. If you are not able to do it, I will go and do it…"

_ If you could, _ thought Gandalf before Galadriel interrupted.

"Nobody will go anywhere," after a pause she added, "I will go."

"My lady I…"

"No Gandalf, I am going to talk with her,  _ alone _ ," she said and walked out from the hall.

He wanted to stop her, but one did not cross the queen of Lothlorien.

Saphira lay upon the ground in the big square. The dwarves were led off somewhere else, and she was happy that there were no hated stares here.

Still, some company would be better. Gandalf was with her for some time, telling her interesting stories about Rivendell and its lords, but he'd had to go to some kind of meeting. Now, she was here alone. Sometimes one or two elves accidentally come to the square but after seeing her, they quickly walked away. Saphira had been trying to sleep, but her mind always returned to Eragon.

Gandalf promised to ask about him, but she doubted that Eragon was here. She would've felt him if he were nearby. What if she never saw him again?

No, she knew she would. She was a dragon, and dragons didn't give up so easily. This land would kill her before she would give up on Eragon. Saphira was so deep within her thoughts that didn't notice the hobbit near the entrance.

"Hello," he greeted her a bit nervously.

She lifted her head to the hobbit's side.

"Little one? I didn't see you. Searching for someone?"

"Actually yes. Did you see Gandalf anywhere?"

"He walked to a meeting that way, but it would probably be a bad idea to disturb him."

"Probably, you are right," Bilbo was standing for some time.

He seemed to be trying to say something, but lacking the courage. Finally he said it quickly.

"Can I wait for him here?"

Why would he want to stay with her? He barely could say a full sentence without stuttering… Still, it was company for her.

"Yes, if you would like."

He nodded and slowly sat down on a bench. He pulled out a small pipe, put some kind of tobacco in it and started smoking. She usually didn't like the smell of tobacco, but now it reminded her of evenings with Brom smoking his pipe and Eragon doing one of his tasks when they were traveling through the Empire. She missed both of them. As her mind threatened to carry itself to darkness, she heard the hobbit laughing.

"What is funny?" she asked, trying to assure herself that he wasn't laughing at her.

"I just remembered a silly riddle my cousin used to say," he said, smiling.

"You like riddles?" she asked, excited.

Among almost all dragons, riddles were a treasured pastime that challenged both your knowledge and intellect. As a dragon, merely a mention of riddles had her rather excited.

"Yes. It was one of my favorite activities in my childhood," said Bilbo.

"So, how does your silly riddle go?" asked Saphira trying to sound nonchalant.

"Hmm, what do you need to break before you've used it?" Bilbo said, surprised by Saphira's curiosity.

It was a simple, but a puzzling riddle. When things are broken they usually are not usable. Can it be what she was thinking?

"It is an egg?" she asked, curious.

"Yes, it is!" the hobbit said joyfully.

"You were right… it  _ is _ a silly riddle," Saphira said, secretly pleased with herself.

"I didn't know that dragons liked riddles," Bilbo said after another pull on his pipe.

"Sometimes, I like to solve them or create them," she said, remembering her games with Orik or Arya.

It was a good activity to distract the mind from something. Maybe this hobbit would be a good opponent for her? He certainly seemed cleverer than the dwarves…

"Do you know more riddles?" this time she asked without hiding her interest.

"Yes, of course," said hobbit, seeming to be excited by having chance to compare his knowledge with a dragon’s.

"The more you take, the more you leave behind. What am I?" asked Bilbo and added. "If you don't know the answer it is no concern…"

"Nah, that was easy. Footsteps."

She smirked seeing the surprised hobbit's face.

"Yes, indeed," he said, not expecting so fast an answer. "Very well, now it is your turn to give me a riddle."

In Saphira's mind appeared some riddles but she decided to start with an easier one.

"At night they come without being fetched. By day they are lost without being stolen. What are they?"

The Hobbit was thinking for a few moments and then looked to the sky.

"Stars, I should think."

"Yes, little one," smiled Saphira.

It could be an exciting match with this hobbit.

"I think you see many of them there in the sky," said Bilbo thoughtfully.

"Yes," she said, already liking the hobbit. "Come on, your turn to ask."

Patience wasn't a strong suit of  _ any  _ dragon, but it seemed that the hobbit had calmed completely.

He stood and with a mysterious voice he said, "The more you have of it, the less you see. What is it?"

_ This is good one _ , she thought.

After a few moments, a triumphant smile appeared on hobbit face, but then Saphira had it.

"Darkness isn't it?" she asked, smirking.

The smile disappeared from the hobbit face.

"Yes," he said. "I really thought that I'd got you, Saphira. But this I think is far more interesting. Well, your turn mighty dragon!"

"Then good luck with this one," she said and smiled.

They kept giving each other riddles, coming up with harder and harder ones after each match. But nobody gained an advantage. Even Orik wasn't as good an opponent for Saphira as the hobbit was.

After Saphira answered another riddle correctly, Bilbo said, "I confess mighty dragon, you are an equal. Such an opponent I've not met for a long time."

"Nor have I."

"You are good company, Saphira. I am happy that I came here."

"You don't need to stay if you would like to return. The dwarves probably missed you already."

"I don't think so. They don't seem to be enjoying my company, at least not Thorin."

"Is there anyone's company Thorin  _ does  _ enjoy?" asked Saphira sarcastically.

The Hobbit laughed.

"Ha, you are right again, brightscales."

This time they both laughed. Then Saphira felt that somebody had come and she saw an elven woman standing and watching them.

Seeing that Saphira and Bilbo saw her, she walked to them and spoke in a light and soft tone. Still, her voice radiated with power.

"Bilbo, the dwarves are waiting for you. I do not think you should make them wait much longer."

Bilbo seemed to be interested in who she was, but he just nodded and started walking away, but before leaving he turned to Saphira and said, "I really enjoyed in our match, I hope we will be able to continue it soon."

"Me too. I will catch you later with Gandalf."

When the hobbit disappeared from the view, Saphira turned to the stranger who stood, watching her. Saphira felt uncomfortable; it seemed that the elf was looking  _ through _ her, and could find out what she was feeling or thinking.

Wanting to wish away that feeling she asked the elf in a cold tone, "Where is Gandalf?"

The elf smiled warmly at her and answered, "He will be here soon. I see you have grown fond of him?"

Why had she came here? Maybe Gandalf sent her to fill her the time. Saphira wanted to not answer her, but something about her changed her decision.

"He is polite and friendly, not like the dwarves. Why have you come here?"

"I wanted to meet you, Saphira. My name is Galadriel. I am lady of Lothlorien and good friend of Gandalf."

Saphira wondered what Gandalf had told this elf about her.

"Well it is nice to meet you, Galadriel friend of Gandalf."

This time Saphira spoke warmer, but still hadn't relaxed completely. She didn't know how elves could act here.

There was silence for some time again, until Galadriel finally spoke.

"I can feel a sadness in you; it seems that there is an empty place inside you. Is it somehow related to the elf lad, Eragon?"

It was strange to hear his name again, and sadness returned to her. She stayed quiet.

"There is nothing wrong with missing those who were once close to us. I can tell that he is very important to you. Is he the reason you are traveling with Gandalf and others?"

Saphira was thinking for some time and quietly said, "Yes."

Maybe this elf knew something about her rider?

"Have you met him?" Saphira asked hopefully.

"No, I am sorry," Galadriel said, and added. "But I am sure that you will find him. And be sure, I will help you. If I or one of my elves ever meet him, we will let you know."

"Thank you," said Saphira gratefully.

Saphira didn't know why this elf was offering her help, but she was thankful for it.

"It will be a pleasure to help you, Saphira. You've helped Mithrandir a few times already, and probably will a few more, but I feel that your role in future events will be much bigger. I don't know where you are from Saphira, but you appeared here not without reason."

Saphira didn't know what to say. This Galadriel was probably very powerful. Saphira could feel magic and power like she had in Gandalf or Radagast, but it was also in Galadriel's voice, calming her and giving her hope.

_ Probably another sort of magic, _ she thought.

"Now I have to go. We will meet again soon. I hope by then you will have already found your friend. Goodbye for now, Saphira. Let your teeth and claws stay sharp.

Before Saphira could answer, Galadriel turned and walked away leaving her to wonder about what just happened.

 

The three of them were staying silently in the hall while waiting for Galadriel. Gandalf was worried, but didn't let it show. Did Galadriel see the same thing in Saphira that he'd seen. And if she doesn't, would she let Saruman kill Saphira?

He wouldn't let it come to that; he knew this for sure. Even if he would need to stand against his friends. He didn't know why he was so determined to protect her, but something in his head told him that he must.

The silence was interrupted by Elrond's voice.

"Lady Galadriel, you're back."

Gandalf turned to the entrance and saw her, smiling at him.

"Yes."

"And? What we will do with this dragon?" asked Saruman impatiently.

"Nothing. Gandalf was right, we can trust her completely."

Gandalf nodded to Galadriel and projected his thoughts to her.

" _ Thank you _ ."

" _ Don't thank me, she convinced me _ ."

It was nice to see Saruman's upset face, but the white wizard didn't like to give up so easily.

"Even  _ you _ are saying that this dragon is trustworthy. I am still not convinced as to why I should let Gandalf and his dwarves do this quest."

Even if Galadriel helped him with Saphira, he knew that now he had to argue his case alone.

"I am worried about Smaug. Even if he didn't declare allegiance to one side or another, if he joins forces with the enemy he can cause a terrible effect."

"What enemy, Gandalf?" asked Saruman. "The enemy is defeated. Sauron is vanquished. He can never regain his full strength."

"For almost 3000 years, we have been living in peace, a hard-won peace," added Elrond.

"Are we? Are we at peace? We met three trolls near the road where not so long time ago farmers tended to the lands. After it we were attacked by pack of orcs…"

"And you are calling it a war? In your old age you became paranoid, my friend."

He knew that it wouldn't convince them, so he decided to reveal what Radagast gave to him.

" _ You met Radagast _ ," he heard Galadriel's voice in his head.

" _ Yes _ ."

" _ He gave something to you. Show it to us _ ."

He took the thing wrapped up in cloth from his coat and placed it at the head of the table before everyone.

They undoubtedly could  _ feel  _ the chill from the thing.

"What is that?" asked Elrond worried as he lifted his hand to remove the cloth.

"A Relic of Mordor," said Galadriel quietly.

Elrond stopped before revealing it. Their reactions were the same as Gandalf had been expecting.

"A Morgul blade," declared Galadriel "Made for the Witchking of Angmar, and buried with him."

"But this is not possible, it was buried with him by the men of the north," said Elrond disbelievingly.

"In the High Fells of Rhudaur. Deep within the rock they buried him in a tomb so dark it would never come to light," added Galadriel in dark tone.

"This is not possible," said Elrond again. "Those tombs are protected by powerful spells, they cannot be opened."

"Before coming here I heard of a Necromancer, who settled in Dol Guldur. A sorcerer who can summon the dead," Gandalf added.

"So you believe that he is behind all these things?" asked Saruman. "All we have is an old blade, a few orcs bands and this Necromancer, who probably is just a simple man, using black magic. I still don't know why I should allow this journey. I don't know why you are stimulating their hope, if they would have come to me, I…" Saruman's speech was cut by the appearance of Lindir.

"My lord Elrond," he stated. "The dwarves. They had gone."

Galadriel looked to Gandalf.

" _ You knew it _ ," she stated

Gandalf tried to look contrite, but a smile appeared on his face in which Galadriel took her answer.

Saruman was discussing something with Elrond when Galadriel said, "I need to speak with Gandalf for now."

Saruman wanted to say something objecting, but when Elrond nodded and walked out, he decided to follow him.

"What about you want to talk about, my lady?"

"You will follow them?" she asked.

"Yes."

"You are right to help Thorin Oakenshield. Something moves in shadows unseen, hidden from our sight. It will not show himself. Not yet. The riddle of the Morgul Blade must be answered. We must be careful."

Gandalf nodded. Galadriel came closer.

"And about Saphira. You are right. I have never met a dragon like her. She didn't say where she from?"

"No. I was interested also, but when Radagast asked her this, she just said that far away from here."

"That is interesting," said Galadriel thoughtfully, "You must protect her. I feel that she here not without reason. And this elf, Eragon."

"I must help her to find him?"

"Yes. Now you should go to her, she is waiting for you," Galadriel took his hands and looked into his eyes with a smile, "And know, if you ever need me, I will come."

Gandalf closed his eyes for few more moments and when he'd opened them, Galadriel had disappeared.

He was thinking about a great many things when he reached where Saphira should be staying. It was already dawn when he saw the dragon lying in the sunlight, squinting from delight. Her scales were shining in every direction in many shades.

_ Brightscales indeed _ , he thought again.

It seemed that beauty, power and majesty was in this dragon. He returned from his trance and walked out of cover.

"Good morning Saphira. I am sorry that I had to force you to wait for so long."

"It is all right. I've had a few guests," she said and stretched, not entirely unlike a cat. "We are finally moving further? I am unused to moving so slowly," she added.

"Yes. Our dwarves have already left, so we have to catch them."

"Oh, that is not a problem," she smirked. "Jump on."

"What?" Gandalf asked, believing he'd misheard.

"You heard me speak, wizard," she said, still smirking. "Or are you afraid of heights?"

"No, I am just…"

He had flown with the eagles a few times, but he wondered what it was like to fly on a dragon.

"If you want to run after me just say so."

Gandalf had to give the dragon merit and showed tongue to her.

"Witty dragon. But you will need to bow so that it would be possible for me."

She stopped grinning, and did as he said. Gandalf slowly walked to her, griped one of her back spikes, mustered his strength and sat down on her back. Feeling so powerful a creature under him was a strange feeling.

_ It really isn't the same as flying with an eagle _ , he thought.

"Are you ready?" Saphira asked joyfully.

"Yes, I guess," he said unsure.

"Hold on then!" she said and with a few swings lifted into the air.

It was hard for Gandalf to keep balance with one hand on his staff, but after few more powerful swings Saphira adjusted her speed and by comparison slowly flew above mountains.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Yes. It is better than alright."

He watched the spot that should have been Rivendell, but saw only small points. He didn't notice how high they are already.

"So, where have our dwarves gone?"

"I told them to keep going by mountain pathway," he said, glancing around to get his bearings. "I suppose it would be that way."

Saphira didn't answer, but just bowed and started to fly where Gandalf had indicated. When they reached the mountain it took a time to find a place suitable for landing.

When Saphira landed, trying to fit in a small field, it already was dusk, Gandalf slowly climbed down. Saphira's scales had ripped up his cloak, but he was too impressed by such a flight to complain. He turned to Saphira and saw that she was smelling the air.

"If something wrong?" he asked

"Our dwarves were here," she said and sniffed few more times. "Not so long time ago. The smell is spreading from this way."

Gandalf walked to where Saphira was and after a few steps saw a cave they hadn't seen at first. He entered into it and saw that it was empty.

_ Something is wrong about this cave, _ he thought.

The ground was very smooth, too smooth. And usually something was living such a cave in the mountains. He walked all over and didn't find anything.

Maybe they here were for a short time only?

He was turning to go out when he saw Bofur's pipe on the ground.

_ He would never leave it. _

He decided to check this strange ground. He hit few times floors with his staff. He heard a strange, obtuse sound. It meant that there was empty space under him.

"Goblins," he cursed.

He walked out to where Saphira was waiting for him.

"You found them?"

"Yes, and no. Our dwarves got into trouble."

"Why am I not surprised?" she asked, sarcastically.

"I am getting used to it too, but we still need to help them. One problem, you are too big to enter into this cave. I will have to go alone."

"And what I should to do?" she asked, unhappy that she was to be left behind.

"Wait for us near the west mountains side; we may need someone to cover our escape."

"That is why I am here," she snarled and prepared for flight.

"Saphira!"

She turned.

"Thank you. For everything."

Her face's features softened.

"Go now. I will be waiting," she said warmly and lifted into the air with few beats of her wings.

Gandalf admired the dragon's flight for some time before he entered the cave again. He hit the floor a few times and then found the connection, he said a spell and with his staff he gave a hard strike on the rocks.

 


	8. Eragon 4

Eragon 4 chapter

Eragon's heart rate skyrocketed while he walked straight towards this man. All the ale had left him a little intoxicated, but he could still think clearly enough. One hundred thoughts crossed his head; prime amongst them was how this man can be related to his dragon?  
The man hid his face with a dark hood, but Eragon could still see his eyes, almost shining out from the shadow upon his face.  
The man seemed as if he'd already seen Eragon walking in his direction and followed him with an intense look. Eragon reached him and stopped, searching for the right words.  
"How I can help you?" asked the man.  
He was speaking calmly, but Eragon could feel that he was prepared for anything.  
"I want to talk," said Eragon trying not to show his agitation. "May I sit?"  
The man motioned to the chair across the table from him and Eragon sat down.  
"So, what you want to speak to me about?" asked the man.  
"Your name is Strider?"  
"People in these lands call me by that, but this is not my true name," the man said and reached for his pipe.  
He moved slightly too fast, and the pipe dropped on the floor near Eragon.  
"Could you please?" Strider asked.  
Eragon leaned down to take it, but instantly felt the man grab his cowl and take it from his head.  
"You're an elf!" said Strider surprised. "I should've noticed it earlier."  
Eragon pulled the hood on again as quick as he could. Worried, he placed his hand on Brisingr, but waited to see the man's reaction before drawing the weapon.  
"It is pleasure to meet you, my friend," said man quietly in ancient language, much to Eragon's surprise.  
"You speak the ancient language?" he asked, careful not to speak the word of power in it's own language.  
"I don't know it under that name, but yes; I can speak in Elvish. What I want to talk about is your little group there. You are leading these hobbits by Gandalf's request?"  
Again, there was mention of this Gandalf.  
"No. I met them on a road a few days from Bree and since then I have been traveling with them."  
Strider sat thinking for some time, then spoke in his soft voice.  
"Sorry, I suppose I didn't really introduce myself. My proper name is Aragorn."  
At first he thought that Aragorn was saying his true name, but he felt some differences. For one thing, Aragorn had no meaning in the ancient language that he knew of. Also, he took some slight pleasure in the fact that they shared similar sounding names.  
He argued over whether he should reveal his real name or not. Saphira said to follow this man, but had not said to trust him. Aragorn also spoke in the ancient language and was supposedly friendly to elves, but still safety won out.  
"My name is Anurin."  
"Anurin tell me, you haven't met black riders on the road to Bree?"  
"Those beings cloaked entirely in black?" he asked; and when Aragorn nodded he simply added, "I killed one of them."  
Aragorn eyes widened from surprise, but it quickly changed to disbelief.  
"How?"  
Eragon understood that he'd made a mistake. He should explain about Aren. He lifted his hand to his pocket, carefully took out Aren and placed the ring on the table. It's blue sapphire shined in the candles' light.  
"To be honest, it killed him, not me," he said and told the man everything about their fight.  
Aragorn was silent for several minutes, staring at the ring when he spoke in such a soft voice that Eragon had to lean in.  
"I am not sure about what happened, but from what you said I can guess you only banished his soul, instead of killing him. I have some theories about your ring, but perhaps lord Elrond from Rivendell will know more about it. Now you should hide that before prying eyes see it."  
Eragon took the ring back.  
"So, you are travelling to Rivendell now?" asked Eragon.  
"It is the best place to hide hobbits from black riders," said Aragorn.  
So, Eragon's suspicions were right. These riders were hunting for hobbits. But why? What they had done? Or did they have something important? Frodo was hiding something from him. Maybe it was that something that these riders wanted. Aragorn forced him back from his thoughts.  
"I will need your help, Anurin. Even if they left only eight from now, I won't be able to take care of all of them."  
Of course he was planning to travel with them. Not only because of Saphira, but also Eragon didn't want to leave hobbits alone with this man. He seemed to be trustworthy, but Eragon didn't want to make a hasty decision.  
"Yes, I will travel with you," he said, then asked, "Do you know why these black riders are hunting these hobbits?"  
"Frodo didn't tell you?" he asked, and Eragon shook his head.  
Aragorn started to say something, when they heard a large amount of noise from a group by the counter. Eragon turned back and saw that it was Frodo, like mad running through everyone.  
What is happening?  
Then he saw that Pippin was his goal. He lost sight of the two, because several men were standing between them, but after few moments he saw that Frodo had fallen down.  
Eragon moved to help him, but suddenly Frodo vanished. He heard astonished gasped and exclamations. Unfortunately several people in the bar had also seen Frodo disappear like that. How he managed to do it? Not even Eragon could disappear like that, even with his magic abilities. He turned to Aragorn, but he didn't seem to be surprised, rather he was worried.  
"Come on, we need to find him. You check outside, I will check here."  
Eragon wanted to ask how he should find an invisible hobbit, but Aragorn was already gone and searching for the little creature.  
Eragon walked outside and saw only a few drunk men, barely able to walk. He stood some time searching for something he would normally miss. Why had the hobbit hidden that? It wasn't such a terrible secret. Then again, who knew what is really happening in this world?  
He returned to the inn and saw Sam running his way.  
"Frodo! That man you was talking with, he took Frodo!"  
"Calm down Sam; he is with us."  
The hobbit looked confused.  
"What do you mean with us?"  
"According to him, he knows where you will be able to hide from these riders and he knows Gandalf."  
But it didn't convince the hobbit.  
"What if he killed Gandalf and led us into a trap?"  
Eragon knew there was that risk, but this Aragorn was his only lead to finding Saphira. He placed his hand on his sword pommel.  
"Then I hope you remember your lessons."  
The hobbit was starting to ask something else, but Eragon was first.  
"I think any other questions you have you will be able to ask him yourself. Show me the way they've gone, and bring Pippin and Merry with you."  
Sam didn't argue more with him and did as Eragon said. He led them to a room, where Frodo surely waiting inside for them. They opened the doors and heard someone pull out a sword from its scabbard. Eragon stood before Sam prepared to defend the hobbit, but heard Aragorn's voice.  
"It is only you," he said, putting sword away. "I was preparing to fight you."  
Frodo was standing behind him.  
"I see you already met," Eragon said and remembered Frodo's incident. "But I need your explanation as to why these riders are after you, and how you just disappeared in front of everyone's eyes?"  
Frodo made a guilty face.  
"I am sorry, but I've hidden the true goal of my travels from you. Gandalf said to tell nobody about it," he said and added, "But now I trust you."  
He took something from his pocket and showed to Eragon. It was golden ring, simple, without any decorations or markings.  
"This is the reason for all of it."  
When Frodo's ring touched the air and was put closer to Eragon, he felt Aren's energy dancing in his pocket. He felt it likely that if he were wearing it, the ring would be trying to overmaster him again. Maybe these rings were somehow related?  
"And…." Eragon drawled. "Why do they need your ring?"  
Aragorn spoke up.  
"I thought you would recognize the one ring, Sauron's ring. And these ringwraiths are searching everywhere for it."  
Who was Sauron? Another evil lord? If this ring was so important why were these hobbits was carrying it? That made no sense to Eragon.  
"So your plan is to hide it in this Rivendell?" asked Eragon, trying not to reveal more ignorance than he already had.  
"Yes. The nine are nearby, but if what you are saying is true, they won't risk attacking you in the town. They will wait until you are in an open place where they will be able to attack you together."  
"Great," Eragon mumbled.  
Aragorn turned to the hobbits.  
"Rest for now, we will move before dawn."  
Eragon was very tired after such a day, but he didn't risk falling asleep. He sat on the floorboards near the door and took Aren into his hands. Eragon felt calmed holding the ring in his hands. Now, he felt something like happiness, and hope. In spite of everything, a smile appeared on his face. Eragon let everything go for a few moments to fall into the ring's calming effect… then he snapped himself out of it.  
It's playing with me, thought Eragon and quickly put it back into his pocket.  
He lifted his eyes and saw Aragorn, staring at him from the other side of the room. Eragon didn't hold his look and turned away.  
This man intrigued Eragon. He knew about riders and about Frodo's ring… and this Gandalf. It wasn't likely that Aragorn was here by accident.  
No matter how much he thought about it, he still had to travel with the man… He figured he might as well find out more about these black riders.  
The hobbits were already sleeping, Sam was even snoring contentedly. Eragon stood up and walked near Aragorn who was in his position near the sole window. Now, he could properly examine their new companion. He didn't seem to be all that old, but based on how he spoke and the deep look in his eyes, he was far more experienced that his apparent age let on. Then again, so was Eragon.  
Eragon sat down and asked.  
"Who exactly are these riders? I've never seen anything like them."  
"Once they were men, great kings," started Aragorn looking out the window. "But Sauron the Deceiver gave them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question, one by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will."  
Eragon thought back to how the raz'ac had been serving Galbatorix, but he hadn't created them. If someone could make such a creature, how bad must he be himself?  
"How many such rings were made?"  
"Sauron tricked the elves and helped them to create nine rings for mens and seven for the dwarves, which were obedient to him, then elves create three rings for themself, which didn’t obey for him, but later they hid them from Sauron."  
Had Aren appearing here forced it to become one of them? What if it also obeyed this Sauron? After a moment, Eragon discarded this idea. Aren killed or banished one of his loyal servants… it couldn't be obeying him.  
"Who else is serving Sauron?"  
"Oh, many creatures: orcs, trolls, wargs, and other beasts and birds, some of the men, even dragons."  
Dragons were serving Sauron? Of course Galbatorix had also had dragons under him, but only the two.  
"Dragons serve him? All of them?" he asked in disbelief.  
"They are created by evil, so yes. All of them," Aragorn said and after few moments added, "Except for one."  
Eragon could sense how the man changed his tone saying these last words. His tone was a mixture of pride and slight sorrow. He wanted to ask about this dragon, but Aragorn was first.  
"That story is for another evening, now try to rest."  
Eragon didn't want to argue and left Aragorn to his post at the window.  
He lay on the floor but never fell asleep. He was thinking about Saphira.  
She is out there somewhere. He felt certain of it now. He thought about again being with her. All he wanted was even simple talk with her, or just to sit near her, listening for her breathing or heart rate. A few tears, which he fast washed away, ran from his eyes, making sure that Aragon didn't see them.  
After a few hours the world started to brighten. He stood and found Aragorn, still in the same place.  
Without a word, he woke up the hobbits. Everyone was silent as they packed their bags and rubbed sleep from their eyes. They found the innkeeper, who must've woken before the hobbits had.  
Frodo, Pippin, Merry and Aragorn left to pay for the rooms and Eragon with Sam went to the stables to buy a horse for them. Lucky the stableman had already woken up, and was preparing for his day.  
Sadly, their lack of money meant they couldn't afford to buy a proper horse, so they bought a small pony. Sam seemed to be even happier with it.  
Eragon took the note that if not for the few farmers and tradespeople, the town would've been empty. Eragon and Sam found the others already waiting for them. They affixed their supplies on the pony, Bill, and without a word, departed from the town.  
After the houses had disappeared from the view, the hobbits calmed a bit and started up conversations between themselves. Aragorn was heading their small group and Eragon took the rear, listening for any danger.  
Aragorn was leading them through places that Eragon doubted he would've found had he been leading. Perhaps it was their abnormal route, but the first day they didn't meet any of the black riders or hear of them.  
Eragon called up, asking how Aragorn knew of such paths, and the man simply said, "I've wandered in these lands for almost forty years. I know all the hills, rivers and forests here better than anyone."  
Forty years? He didn't seem to be any older than forty years. Eragon didn't know if he actually believed him. But the fact was that Aragorn did know these lands well.  
Their traveling speed was much faster than it had been on the way to Bree. They had been resting only few times a day, skipping the hobbits much appreciated second breakfast or afternoon tea or other meals he'd already forgotten.  
When Pippin wanted to complain about it, Aragorn just threw him an apple or other fruit.  
In this manner, another day came and went. Eragon caught himself acting far more like Aragorn than he would've liked to admit. He knew what to do in most situations, and now he seemed to be wiser and older than he looked.  
The next day went similarly: fast walking, which one or another of the hobbits complained about, and Eragon listening for any of the riders. That evening they saw something like a tower's ruins upon the hill.  
"This was great watchtower of Amon Sul," explained Aragorn.  
It reminded Eragon of the watchtower built by dragon riders in Palancar valley on Utgard Mountain: something that showed the past's strength and greatness.  
"Today we will rest here," said Aragorn.  
Eragon doubted that it is good idea. They will be seen miles away, but it was a good place to defend themselves, so it could work if they don't make a campfire.  
They settled under a small outing, and left Bill on the ground, grazing. While the hobbits were eating cold meat, Aragorn came with four small blades, almost proper weapons for the hobbits.  
"Take these," he said to the four hobbits. "Now I and Anurin have to look around for tomorrow's road. We will return soon."  
Sam smiled at Eragon while holding his sword in his hands.  
"Don't forget what I taught you, but I hope you won't need it," Eragon said, and walked after Aragorn.  
When they went far enough Eragon asked, "Do you think it is a good idea to leave them alone?"  
"We have to check one passage that I want to pass tomorrow, besides we will return before long."  
Eragon still didn't know why the man needed him, but he didn't say so.  
They walked for a couple hours then they reached Aragorn's mentioned passage. There were two mountains and between them there was a small path where almost two men abreast could walk.  
Perfect place for traps, Eragon thought.  
They reached it and Aragorn said.  
"Walk first, I after you."  
He did as he was told and suddenly heard a sword being pulled from its sheath. He turned around and saw Aragorn's sword pointed a his throat. Aragorn stood, scowling at him.  
How had he been so stupid? From this side of the ambush, things look fairly obvious. He led Eragon here to kill him, and after it he would kill the hobbits and take Frodo's ring. Eragon was furious with his own lack of attention towards the man.  
He prepared for the hit, but heard Aragon's soft voice.  
"Now Anurin, say who you really are."


	9. Saphira 4

"Why are these dwarves always getting involved in problems?" Saphira complained while she flew in the direction Gandalf had indicated.  
While he rode her, she found that it calmed her. For a few moments she felt like flying with Eragon again. She really liked Gandalf, and her appreciation for the wizard had only grown with time. Still, the old man couldn't fill the empty space in her soul and heart.  
Where are you little one?  
She reached the last mountain on western side of the mountain range. It was likely he would be with the dwarves and hobbit a while, so she could take a hunt. The thought of a full stomach helped improve her bad mood.  
When was the last time she had eaten?  
Because of all the excitement with the group, she had completely forgotten to keep track of it.  
They can take care of themselves for few hours.  
After Gandalf had left her, she turned a little southern towards the forest. Saphira was able to see a few deer, but they didn't capture her attention much.  
Too small.  
She was very hungry and one small deer won't fill her belly. She flew a little further, reaching another huge mountain, and saw something flying above it. At first, she took them for simple birds. However, as she flew closer they were clearly larger than any bird she'd seen.  
Dragons? Are those real dragons?  
But drawing closer, she saw that they were not dragons, but rather eagles. To her credit, they were undoubtedly the largest eagles anyone had ever seen.  
Gandalf hadn't said anything about them. They seemed to be maybe a third of her size, but there were eight of them. So, she decided not to clash with them and turned to fly the other way. But the eagles changed their direction and flew toward her.  
What are the chances they just needed to fly this way by coincidence?  
After a few changes in direction, she severely doubted it. She could try to run from them, but it will take some time and she might lead them to Gandalf and the others.  
Great, she thought. Now I have to deal with angry mutant eagles.  
She made a sharp about face and locked eyes with them, holding in one spot. She still couldn't help but wonder what they wanted from her, but it likely wasn't to speak about the weather.  
She waited for few minutes until they reached her, and prepared to fight. They surrounded her in a circle, keeping what they thought of as a safe distance. Saphira watched their movements with her sharp eyes, prepared for the first attack.  
The biggest of them flew a little closer and Saphira heard a deep, regal voice in her head.  
What do you need here dragon?  
Saphira didn't know if someone was speaking here mentally and realized she'd forgotten to keep her mind closed. She had already met fanghurs who hunted by paralyzed their prey's mind. Maybe eagles hunt like them.  
I was hunting here and nothing more, she said mentally to them all, but was prepared to block her mind from them if there was any need.  
You should know that this is our territory. Now we can't let you out. You would be a threat to us and our nests.  
After these words the eagles split around her and prepared for attack.  
Were they really was going to fight her simply because she flew near them?  
Saphira didn't wait to let the eagles start their attack, and she reared her head back. She loosed a jet of blue flames at the one who was speaking with her and as fast as she could, she pushed off with her mighty wings to gain the higher vantage point.  
If she wanted to run or beat them, she would need to be higher than them. The eagles didn't wait and flew after her. Nobody was stronger in the air than a dragon and she was a better flyer than any dragon she ever met, but they were eight. She needed a plan to beat them.  
The she remembered the largest one, who was clearly their leader. If she would kill him, maybe the others could be enough convinced to leave her.  
They were poised to surround her.  
Good, she thought.  
They were almost above the clouds when Saphira did one of her tricks, and suddenly turned around and aimed at the biggest eagle. They all really didn't seem to be prepared for such an attack, probably because they were expecting her to run from them until she got tired.  
The eagle was trying to move away from the huge dragon flying at full speed towards him, but it was too late.  
She struck his side with all her weight, probably breaking his left wing. The eagle was faster than she thought. He leaned his long neck back and made a wound on her face, but she didn't let him go, still holding his wing with her jaws.  
They were falling down at a frightening speed. One eagle, the nearest to them, tried to attack Saphira's back, but she kept him at bay with her tail. The eagle still found a way to make a few big wounds at her back. They were near the ground when Saphira dropped the eagle she was holding to the ground. It likely would've died then and there if not for the trees which slowed its decent.  
She landed near the fallen eagle. Another eagle prepared to stick his talons into her neck, but she made the first move and with a powerful swing she hit the eagle with her tail.  
The hit was so strong that it knocked the eagle in the other direction, straight into the trees. She turned to the largest bird, which was trying to stand back up.  
With a few leaps, Saphira reached him, and pressed him back to the ground. The eagle was trying to escape from her powerful paws, but Saphira pressed now even harder. She was planning to burn eagle with her flames, but now, seeing his fear in his eyes, she stopped to think.  
These eagles were attacking her because they wanted to protect their nest. Knowing that other dragons here were vile, they probably were usually a threat to these eagles.  
She could understand their actions, and she didn't want to be like others dragons here. She must show that not all dragons are bad. It seemed that the eagle had already given into his end and closed his eyes.  
She decided to risk some mercy.  
Damn it. This will cost my life, she cursed and released the eagle from under her.  
From his facial expression, Saphira could guess it was the last thing he has expected. She walked a little further away, leaving the eagle lying there. Two more eagles flew through the trees' branches and seeing their laid out leader, quickly landed near him. One of them was helping him stand up, and the other, seeing Saphira near had begun attacking her. However, their leader said something mentally to them and he stopped in place.  
Maybe it worked? thought Saphira.  
The lead eagle, with the other's help, stood up, but it seemed that he barely could stand.  
What else he expecting from attacking a dragon? she thought.  
Why have you spared my life, dragon? she heard his voice ask in her head.  
I know why you all attacked me, because I am a dragon. But I can assure you, I am not like dragons in your lands. I don't want to destroy your nest or kill you.  
She could see from their faces that they were discussing this at a furious pace. In that time all four left eagles finally appeared, landing around the small area. They carefully watched her, prepared to fight again.  
After few moments, the lead eagle spoke again.  
Your actions and appearance are more convincing than your words. Perhaps it is my fault for my current state. We shouldn't have attacked you and I am sorry for that, but many of our kind died fighting with your kin, and because of that I made a foolish decision.  
Now, Saphira felt guilty for her actions against him. Perhaps she overdid it a bit in fighting with him. He was no less smart than a dragon and wasn't afraid of admitting his mistakes.  
I have to apologize you also. I take it that I broke your wing.  
He lifted his left wing.  
Don't worry, you did not. You will need to hit me far harder. My name is Gwaihir.  
It is pleasure to meet you, Wind Lord. It is a good name. My name is Saphira Brightscales.  
It is pleasure for me also. It will be night soon; we have to return to our nests. We won't forget you Saphira and that you spared my life. I am indebted to you.  
They were preparing to rise, when Saphira shouted to all their minds.  
Wait! I am searching for someone. His name is Eragon, he is an elf lad. Maybe you saw him?  
If Eragon was in this land, the eagles should've noticed him. Eragon may be small, but he tended to leave an impression.  
No, we haven't met any elf with such a name. But you have my word, if I ever meet him, I will let you know at once.  
Saphira nodded. All she was getting were promises, but it still was better than nothing.  
Farewell Saphira, wherever you fare till your eyries receive you at the journey's end! They all cried in her head and flew away slowly, adjusting their speed to their wounded leader.  
It was a helpful meeting, but she still left without any meat and with a few bleeding wounds from the eagle's claws and beak in her back and face. It was possible Gandalf had already saved the dwarves and hobbit, and she needed to go back. Still it would be harder to hunt at night. It can wait until tomorrow.  
She lifted in the air slowly, trying not to strain her back, and looked at a small glowing in the west.  
Another day without Eragon, she thought sadly.  
But she couldn't lose hope. Galadriel's words sounded in her head. She needed him; she must and she would find him! With new energy she raised her speed and flew straight to where Gandalf should already be.  
First she smelled the smoke. Something was burning. Then she saw source of the smoke. This part of the forest was burning!  
However, as she looked closer, she saw it was not the forest, but a cape. She flew closer and saw them. The dwarves were in the tall tree, holding strong. She also saw Gandalf and Bilbo holding onto the tree.  
There was fire burning everywhere, and it seemed that her companions were responsible for it. They were dropping burning cones in all directions. Why they were doing it? Then she saw the wargs.  
Damn it!  
She knew that it was a mistake to leave them alive. She wouldn't repeat her mistake again.  
Saphira lifted a little higher, then she folded her wings and leaned down. Because of the fire she could perfectly see everything on the ground, and she aimed at the two wargs which were the closest to dwarves.  
Suddenly she landed straight onto their backs, crushing them into the ground and releasing flames at another warg standing in front of her. It died after a few moments.  
She felt the pain in her back from the eagles' wounds, but it was worth the wargs' reactions. She triumphantly roared at the sky so loudly that the wargs around her retreated as fast as they could, yelping like simple dogs.  
She turned around and saw a huge white warg standing on the small hill. On it was an orc? He was white, and bigger than the others. He didn't seem to be afraid of her at all.  
He just grimaced and said in his language, "Treaavas kulkodar iuk katu. Jiak didn'av bebefori nalkruska jiak daggog abouav lat, buav ekla jiak ukee avhaav iav wauk avrue."  
Likely it was a language of evil, vile creatures, and because dragons there were dark, she supposed to be able to speak it.  
"I don't know what you are speaking, but I know that if you don't disappear now, I will burn you and all your dogs."  
"Foolish dragon," the orc spoke in common tongue, as if he was barely used with the tongue. "When I heard about you, I didn't believe in it. A creature which betrays his master doesn't deserve to live."  
He turned to others and spoke again in his language.  
"Archeruk! Shooav avhaav kulkodar! Warguk avear up iav inavo pieceuk!"  
After his words, orc archers lifted their shorts bows and let arrows loose at her. Many of them bounced from her scales, but others hit her wings, tearing the thin skin.  
She roared and flamed at wargs in front of her, who now were attacking her from all sides. She used her tail to knock down two wargs trying to attack her from the side, and barely managed to turn to the other side and with her claws killed one more. But in their side places stood two more wargs, now even more furious seeing their pack members dead.  
Saphira used everything what she had: claws, teeth, wings, tail, but there didn't seem to be any end of them. Not that the arrows tearing her wings were any help.  
She ripped apart another warg with her teeth, then she suddenly felt pain in her neck. There was the white warg, its teeth in her neck.  
She tried to take him down with her wing, but it just clenched even tighter. At that time when Saphira was busy with it, more wargs reached her and started to bite her wherever they could. She tried to lift into the sky, but a few wargs struck her in her legs and started to drag her down.  
More wargs even jumped on her back and struck at her wings. She roared and fell down on the ground. She tried to move but wargs were everywhere, biting and ripping at her.  
So this is the end, she thought bitterly.  
She wasn't afraid of death; no dragon was. One thought was killing her from inside, more painful than all the wargs' bites. It was that she failed. She failed to find and protect Eragon. She promised him that she would protect him always. But she couldn't keep that promise.  
She closed her eyes, waiting for the end, but then she felt the white warg release her neck. She turned around and saw Thorin standing behind the warg, with his sword covered in black blood.  
He nodded at her and with a few fast steps he reached the warg who was stuck into her front leg and thrust his long sword through its skull. Then she saw more dwarves came to help her. They killed wargs on her, others trying to defend their fellow dwarves. After a moment, they released her legs. She stood up, shook off the last warg on her back and smashed its head with her jaw.  
The dwarves made a defensive circle around her. The wargs seemed to be confused at the sudden appearance of the new force and began retreating.  
"Baruk Khazad!" shouted Thorin with a deep voice.  
"Khazad ai-menu!" answered the other dwarves and with all their strength they attacked the wargs and orcs.  
Wargs and orcs were not bright, but they knew better than to test the rage of the dwarves. A few wargs tried to confront the dwarves, but were quickly pushed back.  
Saphira tried to ignore the terrible pain in her body, and helped the dwarves by smashing what wargs remained. She smashed and burned wargs with her jaw. A few wargs were trying to surround her from the side, but quickly were killed by dwarves' axes and swords.  
Seeing that there is no chance against the united dwarves and dragon, the wargs started to run everywhere they could, trying to avoid Kili's arrows and Saphira's flames.  
One orc, too stubborn to run or surrender, ran forward with a spear in his hands aiming at Saphira, but suddenly stopped when Thorin's sword stuck in his chest.  
The orc's lifeless body fell on the ground, and then there wasn't any enemy movement around. Thorin pulled out his sword from the orc body and washed it on his clothes.  
"Azog ran like a coward. For his sake, he better not come back," he said, spitting.  
Saphira was looking for Gandalf when she felt faint and her view started spinning.  
"Saphira! I thought you have forgotten us," said Gandalf coming to her.  
She couldn't stand any more and fell on the ground.  
"Saphira? Saphira!"  
She wanted to answer, but she couldn't. Everything was disappearing into shadows. She was falling into darkness, she wanted to resist for it, but she couldn't.  
I am sorry Eragon, was her last thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story! You are awesome. I hope you still like the story. I published two chapters at once, so don't forget to read the chapter from Eragon's storyline. See you soon/à bientôt/iki kito karto!


	10. Eragon 5

Eragon 5 chapter

"Now Anurin, tell me who you really are," came Aragorn's soft voice.  
Eragon reasoned that if Aragorn was asking him questions, he probably didn't want to kill him… yet. His answers could end up costing him his life though.  
He tried to focus and answered as calmly as he could, "What do you mean?"  
Aragorn seemed to lose his patience.  
"Don't pretend that you don't know what I am talking about. You barely know anything about these lands, and your story may convince a few hobbits, but not me. So, tell me what you are because I can't risk traveling with you any further if I don't know who you really are."  
It seemed that he had no choice. This man probably was his only hope to find Saphira, and to keep lying to him seemed barely helpful at this point.  
"I am not from these lands, maybe not even from your world," he said quietly.  
"So where are you from?" asked Aragorn, unconvinced.  
"I am from land called Alagaesia."  
Aragorn's face suddenly changed. Eragon didn't know what the change signified, but the name meant something to him.  
They stood in silence for a few moments, when Aragorn seemed to be ready to ask something more; they heard the sound Eragon was most afraid to hear, a horrible screech. The black riders had returned!  
"I think the hobbits are in danger," Aragorn said, lowering his blade. "When we reach Rivendell you will need to answer more questions, but now we have no time."  
He didn't seem to expect anything else, but Eragon decided to be more careful with this man. This incident showed how important it was to keep his attention on his surroundings.  
They were running back, but because of his elven strength and endurance, Eragon had to purposely lag behind for Aragorn to keep up with him.  
Even though they were running as fast as Aragorn could manage, they reached Amon Sul only after half an hour had passed. Eragon saw black shapes moving up to the tower.  
They found the hobbits!  
"Move!" he urged Aragorn.  
The dark-haired man saw them too and started running faster. As he ran he pulled out two torches.  
"Their cloaks burn well," he said after a long breath and gave one torch to Eragon. But instead of taking it, Eragon pulled out Brisingr and with its name set the length of the blade afire. Aragorn's eyes widened from surprise. He dropped one torch and lit the other from Eragon's sword.  
They already reached the tower and were climbing the stairs when Aragon spoke again.  
"Don't use your ring unless there is no other choice."  
After these words, they reached the last floor and saw five of the creatures standing around the hobbits. They had arrived in time.  
Eragon shouted to attract their attention.  
"You again," hissed one of them at Eragon.  
Two of the creatures moved to Aragorn, and others three towards himself.  
I suppose they think me the larger threat, thought Eragon sarcastically.  
Suddenly Sam ran from behind and ran his sword through one of the attacker's legs.  
Incredible hobbit, thought Eragon and with a loud shout, he attacked the other two.  
He was pushing one of them, while tried to defend against the other creature. They were as strong as was the one he had fought before, except he had been fighting just one back then. During the break between hits, he saw that Sam was already lying on the ground unconscious, but he didn't seem to be hurt much. Then he looked up and saw that the same creature was walking towards Frodo with a sword and blade in his hands.  
"No!" he yelled and with powerful hit lit up one of his opponents' cloak.  
With a fury of blows, he forced the other to retreat. Then, Eragon took a moment, turned back to the hobbit, and ran straight to the one who was standing near Frodo. The Nazgul seemed to notice Eragon and turned to him. The Nazgul then threw his blade at Eragon's side. Eragon tried to avoid it, but he was running too fast to be able to change his direction. The blade hit his stomach, penetrating the flesh.  
His leather waistcoat reduced the hit and the blade didn't go deep. Feeling that he'd retained full function, Eragon ignored the pain and hit the Nazgul, who began to lose his balance.  
Its cloak caught fire and with screams like a mad creature it ran away.  
Eragon wanted to run after it but pain in his stomach stopped him. He reached down and pulled out the creature's blade. However, after a few moments it disappeared in the wind. The wound it had inflicted was far more painful than it should be from such a hit.  
Eragon didn't like it. He looked around and saw that one of Aragorn's opponents was already burning and that he had pressed another into a corner. Then Eragon saw the Nazgul he was fighting before now approaching him. He tried to lift his sword, but barely could manage to block the blow. It seemed that the wound was absorbing his strength. His legs lost strength and he fell to the ground.  
Aragorn had warned him against using the ring, but he felt that he was rapidly running out of options. He pulled out his ring, which all the time had been dancing in his pocket. Eragon pushed it on his finger, and felt his strength coming back.  
He stood back up, holding his flaming sword prepared to meet his opponent. The Nazgul, who had seen all this decided to not risk it and ran off the other side.  
At this time Aragorn had defeated his last opponent and now they heard only the creatures' screams around them.  
Eragon walked to Sam and once he was sure he was alive and not seriously hurt, woke him.  
"Anurin? What happened?" he asked, jumping up.  
"Don't worry, they've ran. Everyone is alive."  
"I was doing like you said and it worked at first, but then I lost balance and he got me," the hobbit said, looking ashamed of himself.  
"Don't worry Sam. You are indeed a very brave hobbit. It is hard to defeat one of them even for myself or Aragorn. You didn't disappoint me."  
At that Frodo walked to them.  
"Thank you for saving me. I thought he would finish me. Did that blade make a deep wound?"  
"What blade?" Aragorn asked, concerned as he walked to them.  
"It isn't a fatal wound. I've had far worse before," said Eragon simply handing Aragorn the hilt of the blade.  
Aragorn stared at it for a short moment and then dropped it to the ground.  
"Morgul blade." He cursed. "Show me your wound."  
Eragon was about to complain that it isn't a wound that needed such attention, but a look in the man's eyes showed that it was hopeless to argue.  
He lifted his waistcoat and was astonished when he didn't see any blood there. He looked at Aragorn and saw the worried look on his face.  
"It is very bad?"  
"Does it hurt?" Aragorn asked.  
"A little. At first it did, after I put on my ring, the pain vanished."  
Eragon looked at Aren and saw that now it was glowing.  
After some time Aragorn spoke again.  
"A wound made by a morgul blade is deadly," after few moments he added. "You shouldn't take the ring off."  
"So you think the ring is holding these…poisons back?" Eragon asked, now also worried.  
"Probably, but I am not sure. We should hurry."  
He gave commands to the hobbits to pack their bags and find Bill.  
"We will be waiting for you below," he finished.  
Aragorn walked below and Eragon after him. Eragon’s thoughts were focused on his wound and what was preventing the wound from being much worse. Maybe Aren had changed, but for what reason?  
They were waiting for the hobbits in the night, looking for any Nazgul to come back from the darkness.  
"How far until Rivendell?" Eragon asked, breaking the silence.  
It seemed to wake Aragorn from his thoughts and he quickly answered, "Six days, but if we hurry, perhaps four."  
He wanted to ask what the man knew about Alagaesia, but then they heard Pippin's scream.  
"They are back! The black riders are back!"  
They pulled out their swords and ran in the hobbit's direction. They found them standing in defense positions around the pony. Then they saw a rider on the horizon.  
"If you would pay more attention you would see that his horse is white," said Aragorn, putting his sword back into its scabbard.  
After some time Eragon noticed that rider was a women, with black hair. Then she reached them, and Eragon saw her pointy ears.  
She is an elf!  
He was a little worried. She would be the first elf he had met here.  
She climbed down from the horse and spoken in the ancient language to Aragorn, "I thought you were attacked by the black ones."  
"And so we were, but we succeeded in pushing them back."  
From the tone they were using to speak to each other, Eragon doubted that they were simply acquaintances.  
"There are five around you, where other four I don't know," then she looked at Eragon. "Who is he?"  
She might not even see Eragon as an elf, because of his comparatively rugged appearance.  
"That is why I need to talk with you."  
He gave her the same look he had previously given to Eragon to make sure he wouldn't argue. She looked once more at Eragon and nodded. They walked a little further away leaving Eragon frustrated and feeling left out.  
What was so important about him that he can't hear? He wasn't a child or something. It reminded him of his travels with Brom and all his secrets. But then he was younger.  
He walked to the hobbits and helped them finish packing their bags.  
"Do you know her?" asked Sam, curiously.  
"No, I don't," snapped Eragon in a tone that said he was not in a speaking mood.  
The hobbits hushed and Eragon strained his hearing. Aragorn and the stranger were talking quietly, but Eragon's elven ears still could hear a few parts of their conversation.  
"So you think that he is…"  
"He mentioned… but I am not certain…"  
"So what should we do?"  
"He is wounded by… blade. If he dies, I don't know what she would do and…."  
Then they started to whisper and Eragon couldn't hear further.  
What was he supposed to be, according to them? And who was the she they were talking about so respectfully? Eragon didn't like it.  
After a few minutes they seemed to agree with each other and came back to them.  
"Anurin, Frodo," Aragorn called.  
When they came he continued.  
"We don't know where the four others are, but I doubt that we could hold on if they would attack us all. You, Anurin, must take Frodo and travel to Rivendell with Arwen's horse."  
"Why me?" asked Eragon  
"Because you are most powerful of us," said Aragorn.  
Eragon doubted that it was the true reason, but he didn't mention it.  
"But how I will find it?"  
"He will bring you there, he knows the way," answered Arwen. "And you should know when you will reach the river, you are safe. If the Nazgul reach you say these words. Nîn o Chithaeglir lasto beth daer; rimmo nín Bruinen dan in Ulaer!"  
Eragon repeated these words in his mind and nodded.  
"And how about you?" he asked, still not convinced of this plan.  
"When you reach Rivendell, send us horses. Until then we will be fine. Your job is much more dangerous."  
He could refuse to do it, but it wouldn't be a good idea. He still needed Aragorn at his side. Aragorn spoke to Frodo in his low tone.  
"Whatever happens, don't get separated from Anurin," he said and placed him upon the horse.  
Eragon sat down on the horse and felt similar to when he was riding at Ellesmera with the elves' horses. It wasn't so simple an animal either.  
"Noro lim, Asfaloth, noro lim," Arwen said to the horse and Eragon almost fell off when the horse quickly leaned forwards and started running.  
Asfaloth seemed to be flying, not running. Their friends quickly disappeared from view. Eragon didn't do anything to control Asfaloth; rather the horse knew the roads. Eragon noticed that they were riding to the same passage where he had just been walking with Aragorn.  
To Eragon's relief they didn't meet any of the riders at the narrow passage, but when they crossed through it, he heard screaming behind them.  
They saw us.  
The horse, urged by Eragon, began running even faster. After a few moments they saw black riders approaching from the passage.  
Aragorn hadn't been lying when he said that his task would be more dangerous.  
They were riding like hellfire, always looking back to see if the black riders were getting closer, and Asfaloth galloped through the lands and forest faster that they could think. The sun rose over the hilltops and it gave him a new bout of courage.  
After a few more hours Eragon saw two more riders, drawing close from their left side.  
Seven already, he thought.  
When, to Eragon's surprise, he saw two more coming from their right.  
All nine.  
Aragorn was right; he hadn't killed them, even if he had hoped that he did.  
Eragon didn't know why, but their horses were fast as Asfaloth, or they were trying to drive their horses at a deadly pace, but they were getting closer, just a little, but still closer.  
He know that if they came too close, he could let Frodo finish what was left of the road alone and try to delay them as long as he could. But he wasn't happy with such an ending.  
Where is that damned river?  
As if in answer to his question the sound of running water reached them. They rode through the trees and saw the river.  
"We reached it!" yelled Frodo joyfully who all this time had looked more worried than Eragon.  
"Yes," said Eragon. "Come on boy, few more steps."  
The river wasn't deep, and the water reached only to the horse's knees, but still it was swift. When they passed the river and were planning to ride further, the Nazgul approached at the river's other side.  
He had almost forgotten them. He remembered what Arwen said to him before leaving. By that point he was so beyond finished with these black riders, that he added all his rage to this spell. It seemed that ring was adding energy to his words. The Nazgul were at the middle of the river when they heard Eragon casting the spell.  
They stopped.  
He finished the spell and waited… Nothing…  
Maybe I switched words?  
The Nazgul laughed at him, a horrible sound, and leaned forward again. Eragon was starting to turn Asfaloth around to run when he heard a strange sound. It was like the entire mountain was approaching them. The Nazgul heard it too and turned towards it.  
There was a flowing wave, practically a flood, rushing down the river. A few Nazgul tried to escape by returning back and a few by reaching the shore where Eragon was, but the water took them all. Eragon could even swear that he saw horses' shapes in the water.  
If that didn't finish them…  
He looked below and saw the astonished hobbit’s face.  
"Don't worry, I am surprised as much as you," he said as he urged the horse to travel further.  
Even magic here was working in another way. Though, it wasn't any weaker than it was in Alagaesia.  
These elves were really prepared for defense. The ring would be safe here.  
They rode for some time, now moving slower, letting Asfaloth rest. They hadn't met anyone on the road. Eragon was starting to worry when they saw a tunnel before them. They climbed down from the horse. Due to all the tension, their legs were frozen. Eragon took Asfaloth's lead and walked through it.  
They were walking in the dark for some time, and then saw light in the distance. He closed his eyes to shield them from the light when he walked out.  
After a few moments he opened them and… his mouth opened from astonishment. He had been many places, but after all of them he still was without the word to describe this place.  
There were waterfalls, falling from the high mountains all around them; and in the middle was a beautiful city. The buildings were graceful, with all sorts of details.  
I could live here with Saphira.  
He was sure that she would like it here, too. Through his wondering he suddenly heard footsteps. They turned to that side and saw soldiers running towards them, their armor shining in the sunlight. They all had long hair and were holding flags in their hands. From their movement he could recognize them as elves.  
They stopped before them at a safe distance, holding the spears in their direction.  
One of them said, "Who are you and what business do you have here?"  
"There's no need to be worried. We are friends," he said, indicating the hobbit. "He is Frodo, friend of Gandalf."  
He paused for a moment, and added, "And my name is Eragon."  
The elves seemed to be stunned for a few moments.  
Then the same elf said, "Are… are you sure?"  
"Yes," answered Eragon unsure.  
He saw the same expression in Frodo's face. He wasn't sure what was happening.  
The elf turned to one of the soldiers and commanded in the ancient language, "Call the wanderer at once!"


	11. Saphira 5

Saphira 5 chapter

"Saphira!" yelled Gandalf as she fell to the ground.  
He ran to her as fast as he could, but Saphira was lying unable to give any response. Gandalf could see the new wounds on her body he hadn't been able to examine previously.  
The wizard walked near her head and saw the deep wound in her cheek, blood still running from it. He touched her forehead, hoping that he wasn't too late.  
He could still feel the energy in her, but it was quickly dissipating. He said a few magic words, giving strength to her and felt how her heart began to beat a little faster and her energy started to rise, but she still hadn't woken up.  
This is not good, he thought.  
"Will she be alright?" he heard Thorin's voice behind him.  
If his ears weren't tricking him, he would've sworn he heard care and worry in the tone of his voice.  
"I don't know," Gandalf replied, looking at her wounds.  
"We need to take care of her wounds! Oin, find something to stop her bleeding!"  
The dwarves tore their cloaks, joined them together, and pressed them up against the biggest wounds. The makeshift bandages soaked up the blood, and shortly after, the wounds ceased bleeding fresh, but under her were streams of dragon blood.  
After their work was finished Thorin commanded, "Kili, Fili, Bofur! Bring us water. Dwalin! Take the others and hunt something for our dinner."  
The dwarves scattered to implement his orders. Seeing them carry out his word, Thorin turned back to Gandalf.  
"What else can we do for her?"  
"Nothing for now," he answered softly, still sitting near Saphira's head.  
He wondered what caused Thorin's stone heart to move for the dragoness. Thorin nodded and looked to the hobbit, who was now standing near them. He seemed to be so shocked that in all that time he hadn't even moved.  
"All right then, burglar, make a campfire near Saphira, but not too close. There are many hot coals around."  
Without another word, Thorin walked off, clearly deep in thought.  
"Thorin? Is everything alright?" Gandalf asked.  
"Yes," he answered curtly, still thinking about something.  
Gandalf knew that if the dwarf didn't want to tell him something, he shouldn't force him to speak. Instead, he watched the wound on Saphira's cheek. It was a deep bite, and it seemed that something had pierced it with beak or some other hooked object. He knew that the eagles were making their nest around here. Could it be that Saphira had faced them in combat?  
She was already wounded before coming here, thought Gandalf terrified.  
If he would have warned her, it could've been avoided. Now Saphira was at death's doorstep because of it.  
He placed his hand on her forehead again. He felt that her life-force was still weak, but he was sure that she wouldn't give up without a fight.  
Then he smelled smoke and saw that Bilbo had succeeded in making a fire. He left Saphira after saying a few encouraging words, though he didn't know if they were for her or for himself.  
He sat near the hobbit, who now was looking at the ground with a far-off stare.  
The wizard pulled out his pipe, feeling that the hobbit's worries weren't far from his own. He seemed to get along well with Saphira.  
"Can you save her?" the hobbit asked after a small pause.  
"Now, it depends on her, but I am almost sure she will pass it. To kill a dragoness is not so easy a task," Gandalf encouraged him.  
The hobbit chuckled.  
"Yeah, you are right."  
After a few minutes hobbit spoke up again.  
"You know, we played a riddle game together in Rivendell while we were waiting for you."  
"Indeed?"  
"Yeah," drawled Bilbo. "I could beat everyone at that in the Shire, but I couldn't defeat her, however I tried."  
"I am happy that you are going along so well together," Gandalf said with a smile.  
"Have you met any other dragons, Gandalf?"  
"Yes, I have."  
"And?"  
"I am happy that I am still alive after those meetings."  
The hobbit looked at sleeping dragon near them.  
"Where do you think she is from?"  
Gandalf had been pondering that himself lately, but none of his suspicions seemed very likely.  
"I don't know, Bilbo, but I am certain that she is not from our lands."  
"You didn't ask her?"  
"No."  
He wanted to, but it seemed that Saphira had many secrets, the first of which had to do with that elf lad she was looking for. He knew that it would not be wise to push a dragon with her secrets.  
"I will try to create new riddles for our next match, because last time I used almost all of the ones I knew."  
Gandalf nodded and fell silent.  
The sun was already up when the dwarves came back with a few deer on their shoulders.  
Thorin snapped out of his thoughts and moved to the dwarves.  
"Prepare one for us and leave another for when Saphira wakes up."  
Gandalf turned to the dwarves.  
"Did you see any sign of wargs?"  
"After yesterday we probably won't see them for long time," said Fili.  
"I doubt it. They don't know when to stop," grouched Thorin.  
Gandalf walked to Saphira and after making she wasn't getting worse, said, "Oin, check her wounds again."  
"We can wash her," offered the hobbit.  
"Yes, we can. I think it will be the least we could do for her after what she did for us."  
Thorin was the first to tear whatever was left of his shirt and after start washing the dragon's bloody side. The other dwarves followed him and helped. At that time Oin cleaned and repaired the bandages.  
When their work was finished Saphira's scales were shining like always, just here and there were some wounds covered with primitive bandages.  
"Now we have to wait," said Gandalf softly and covered the dragoness' shoulders with his cloak.

Saphira opened her eyes and saw there was darkness around her. She stood up and turned around. A little further ahead, she saw someone sitting. She carefully started walking toward that someone. When she came closer she realized that she knew who he was. She could always recognize his tangled, brown hair. It was her Eragon!  
"Eragon!" she roared ran to him.  
But he didn't seem to notice her. She came closer and heard him crying.  
"Little one?" she asked softly.  
She noticed that he was holding something in his hands.  
She reached him and saw that it was a dragon head that he was hugging to his chest. Then, she saw the body of a dragon… her body. It seemed that she was dead. Now, she understood why he was crying.  
"Little one, I am here! I am not dead!" she yelled, trying to attract his attention, but he gave no response to her words.  
Her heart broke at seeing him so grieved. She wanted to comfort him, say that everything was ok, that she is here now, but she couldn't. She started to weep as well.  
"I am sorry Eragon, I am sorry."  
Eragon seemed to tilt his hand to her. Then she realized that no, it was towards his sword. He lifted it up and aimed its point at his chest just over his heart.  
"Eragon?" she asked terrified.  
Was he really was going to commit suicide because of her?  
"Eragon NO! I am here! Right here! Please answer me!" she was shouting at him.  
He seemed to be prepared push the sword into his heart, but then he stopped. He opened his eyes and Saphira saw a rage she had never seen in his eyes before.  
He kissed her dead body's forehead, whispered something and stood holding his weapon in his hands. Then, Saphira saw somebody else was standing and laughing at their side.  
Eragon swung his sword and after aiming at him let loose a huge fireball from his sword. The creature stopped laughing and redirected Eragon's flames. He summoned a huge energy and let out a white jolt at Eragon. Eragon blocked it with sword and dodged the next few projectiles lodged at him.  
Saphira wanted to help him, but she knew that she wasn't able to do anything. She saw how Eragon moved swift and nimble, like a deadly cat and jumped on his opponent. The creature revealed a long blade and thrust it at Eragon's back.  
"Eragon!" she yelled and ran to him, knowing that she still couldn't help him.  
Eragon seemed to not even notice the attacks. He did something with his hands and everything was illuminated by white light. Saphira couldn't see Eragon anymore and closed her eyes because of the strong light. Then she heard an explosion. Saphira opened her eyes and saw that Eragon and whatever it was with him had disappeared, leaving her alone here.  
"Eragon?"  
She ran to the place where her rider had been a few moments ago. She jumped and felt that she wasn't touching the ground. She was falling again into darkness.  
"I will never leave you Eragon. Never."  
Saphira suddenly felt ground under her once more. Her side was comfortably warmed by the sun. She would remain lying like that, but then somebody touched her forehead and she remembered what just happened. She suddenly jumped, knocking down whatever it was before her and trapping them with her claws.  
She was so terrified by her dream that without thinking, she wanted to kill the thing before her. Blinded by pain, she lifted her head to let loose flames, but she heard a familiar voice under her.  
"Saphira, it's me, Gandalf."  
She blinked a few times and saw that it really was Gandalf who was now under her paws. Rage gone, she drew her legs from him, gaining feeling in them again. Her legs wobbled suddenly, and she fell once more to the ground. She slowly returned to reality, remembering what happened here. Gandalf at this time stood up and looked worried at her.  
"I am sorry Gandalf for what I did."  
She felt guilty that she had almost killed him.  
"It is nothing to be worrying about Saphira," he said sadly.  
"What happened?" she could remember that they were fighting, but what happened afterwards was no more than a blur.  
"You were terribly injured. You lost too much blood and after the battle you lost consciousness."  
"How long was I out?" she asked as feeling and pain returned to her body.  
"This is third day's evening after the battle."  
She had been sleeping for three days?  
She carefully turned her neck and saw that her wounds were bound by some kind of clothes. There wasn't any sign of blood on her. Had they washed her?  
She saw the hobbit standing nearby and he was smiling at her. The dwarves were standing a little further back, watching her carefully, but the look they were giving her was different. They didn't seem to be worried about themselves; they were worrying about her. Then, she saw Thorin standing behind everyone. Seeing that she had noticed him, he turned away, but what Saphira saw in his face was… guilt?  
She was surprised at the dwarves' new behavior.  
"You are probably hungry and thirsty," said Gandalf. "Dwalin and a few others caught a few deer especially for you for when you woke up."  
She didn't even want to think about how many days it had been since she'd eaten. When Dwalin and the others placed a deer in front of her, her mouth instantly watered. She nodded thankfully at Dwalin, and he responded in kind.  
They all were watching how she ate the deer, but now it didn't annoy her. Their being around her was a calming effect. It didn't let horror of her dream return. To the dwarves' surprise she asked for another one and after her meal she felt some strength return to her.  
She slowly walked to the watering place the dwarves' made, and they had to fill it up a few times before Saphira had drank enough. She lay back down in the same place. Being unable to take care of herself was hurting her pride, but she was glad that they were there for her.  
"Thank you," she said to all of them.  
"It was the least they could do for you," Gandalf said.  
She belched loudly, letting black smoke fly from her nose, which made the dwarves laugh.  
"Your deer didn't seem to want to be eaten," she said, chuckling also.  
The caused the dwarves to start laughing even more, Dwalin loudest of all. Even Thorin's face sported a small smile.  
After everyone calmed a little Balin stood before them.  
"It seems that Saphira has eaten all our food and drunk all our water," he said gaily. "If we want dinner we should go now before sun goes down."  
Everyone separated and distributed tasks. Gandalf was preparing to go somewhere also.  
"Where are you going?" asked Saphira, sad that he was leaving.  
"I have business to attend to," he said, smiling warmly at her. "I am leaving the hobbit for you. He was waiting for you to wake up most of all."  
She turned and saw a smiling hobbit staring at her.  
"Can I expect another riddle match?" she asked.  
"Yes, you may. This time you don't have a chance against my riddles," he smirked.  
"For a hobbit you are very arrogant. Please dazzle me with something."  
To her amusement, the hobbit's sheer number of riddles didn't secure him a victory. Saphira easily answered his riddles, laughing from the hobbit's frustration.  
Even if the hobbit's behavior was similar, Saphira felt that something was different about him. Something that Saphira didn't like, but she didn't mention it.  
Before giving another riddle, Bilbo was thinking for some time.  
"My last try to beat you… This thing all things devours: birds, beasts, trees, flowers; It gnaws iron, bites steel, grinds hard stones to meal, slays kings, ruins towns and beats high mountain down. What is it?" asked hobbit certain of his victory.  
She already knew the answer, but let hobbit enjoy in his moment before she simply said, "Time, little one."  
"That's it. I am giving up, you are insurmountable."  
"Don't be sad. One day maybe you will have success," she said smirking.  
"But not today I guess," he calmed himself. "I need a walk."  
"Careful that a hungry warg doesn't catch you."  
"I am not going to go far. Still, now the forest is full of hungry dwarves."  
She gave him a look, and placed her head on the ground.  
She was feeling much better, but still it would take some time for her to regain her strength. As she looked around, she realized that she was alone in the camp. Sighing, she closed her eyes to try and sleep, but her last dream returned to her mind. Eragon's face swam before her eyes. She knew that his tears were because of her. They hurt her more than anything.  
It was only a dream, so why she was feeling like that? She knew that if not for the dwarves, she probably would be dead. He was ready to kill himself because of it. What if he already had done it? Not knowing the state of her rider was almost worse than seeing his attempt. How could she know if he was still alive? Was it her curse to search for her rider for all eternity?  
She knew if Eragon was still alive, he was in agony also, and because of her actions they may be separated forever. Sadness and anger filled her mind. She once again remembered Eragon's tears and a few of her own ran across her cheeks.  
Then she heard a noise, opened her dry eyes, and saw Thorin standing beside her, holding a few rabbits in his hands.  
Had he seen her crying? She wasn't sure, but his facial expression showed that he likely had. They were looking at each other for a while. Then Thorin placed his catch on the ground and walked closer to her.  
She didn't know what to expect from him. Yes, maybe the dwarves' behavior changed, but he still was the same dwarf she had talked with before.  
He stood a few meters from her and said softly, "Thank you."  
She wasn't expecting that. When she didn't answer, he continued.  
"Thank you Saphira, for all you did for us."  
She could see that it was hard for him to say these words, but he continued.  
"And I am sorry what you had to suffer because of us and our mistakes. I do not even know why you are doing it."  
Saphira stayed silent and he continued.  
"I thought I did. I thought you wanted to use us and Gandalf to take place of Smaug. But after what I saw, now I doubt it. And I want to apologize for my words, the words I said when you saved us from the trolls. I wasn't behaving properly and I am ashamed of it."  
It was something she never would've guessed, to hear such words from the dwarf. This rude and proud dwarf was now standing beside her, apologizing and admitting his mistakes. Maybe she did make too hasty an opinion about him?  
"It is all forgiven Thorin. I know why you hate dragons and that it is reasonable."  
"Thank you Saphira. If I might ask, why you are travelling with us?"  
"Because I want to rectify my kin's crimes as I can and maybe change everyone's opinion that not all dragons are mindless beasts. What Smaug did to all of you was evil and I give you a promise that I will help you to take back what is yours."  
She knew that it wasn't a main reason, but now it was one of them.   
"Thank you, and know this Saphira, that you will always have a place in our home, and if you ever need our help, we are at your service."  
"Thank you. I will remember your kind offer."  
"I am happy that it was resolved, it was nice to finally talk with you properly."  
"Don't get used to it. Tomorrow I will be again that proud dragon and you will be that stubborn dwarf, who thinks only about his gold."  
A great laugh erupted from Thorin's mouth. Saphira surmised that it was a rare thing from him.  
"Aye. You have good sense of humor Saphira."  
He took the rabbits, sat near the campfire and started to disembowel them. For a long time they stayed silent, thinking about their conversation. After a few hours, the others came back.  
"Where were you for so long?" Thorin asked them.  
"We decided to make a feast to celebrate Saphira's waking," Balin said, showing him their catches.  
There were few large deer and hogs.  
"Well thought. I am already hungry," she said joyfully, much to Dwarves surprise.  
They increased the size of the fire and, after disembowelling one of hogs, roasted the catch. Half of it they gave to Saphira and what was left they split between themselves.  
"You know what it needs to be a real feast? Good dwarfish ale." Bofur said dreamy.  
Saphira knew that she wouldn't reject it. She remembered her first encounter with ale in Farthen Dur, which Eragon liked always to remind her of. She believed that she had looked quite funny. Even she could barely remember that night's events.  
"You know once I drunk five full barrels of ale at once," she said simply before devouring another piece of meat.  
"No way!" yelled Kili disbelieving.  
Saphira just joyfully smirked at him.  
"Compared to her size it is possible, still I would like to see our Saphira drunk," said Balin  
"Of course you would, it wasn't such a bad show."  
"If you are right, even our Bombur can't compare with you," said Kili laughing.  
She looked at the bulky dwarf who now was intensely eating the hog's crotch.  
"And how much he can drink?" she said nonchalantly.  
"Once at our cousin’s wedding he had drunk almost a whole barrel. The problem was that he fell asleep in the outhouse and nobody could wake up him, so no one was able to use it."  
All the dwarves laughed with Saphira together, which made Bombur blush.  
It seemed that the dwarves completely relaxed being near Saphira. They were talking unencumbered by any worries; Saphira mostly listened to dwarves' stories about mountains, their halls and was very excited to listen to Balin and Thorin's story about Erebor. If what he was telling was true, it was a really impressive place. They all were enjoying each other's company so much that she didn't even see the sun go down.  
After stories the time came for their songs. They were often sad, about lost kingdoms and treasures, about their kin father Durin. The elves' songs in Ellesmera were magnificent, but mostly because of their magic. In the dwarves' voices she could feel a deep natural sorrow. At first she was only listening, but when dwarves started singing song about the wind she started humming along with them.  
The wind was on the withered heath,  
but in the forest stirred no leaf:  
there shadows lay by night and day,  
and dark things silent crept beneath.  
The wind came down from mountains cold,  
and like a tide it roared and rolled;  
the branches groaned, the forest moaned,  
and leaves were laid upon the mold.  
The wind went on from West to East;  
all movement in the forest ceased,  
but shrill and harsh across the marsh  
its whistling voices were released.  
The grasses hissed, their tassels bent,  
the reeds were rattling—on it went  
o'er shaken pool under heavens cool  
where racing clouds were torn and rent.  
It passed the lonely Mountain bare  
and swept above the dragon's lair:  
there black and dark lay boulders stark  
and flying smoke was in the air.  
It left the world and took its flight  
over the wide seas of the night.  
The moon set sail upon the gale,  
and stars were fanned to leaping light.  
After the song ended there was silence around them. She understood that the songs united them, it was something they all had in common and were sharing: history, grief, joy. They sat silently for some time, then they bid farewell to each other and went to sleep. They searched for a place to sleep near Saphira, making a circle around her.  
It was hard for her to believe how much their opinions could be changed by something after one day.  
She fall asleep listening to the dwarves' and the hobbit's calm breaths.  
Later, she was woken up from a sound. Something was coming this way. She lifted her head and turned around. There was nothing except sleeping dwarves.  
She stood up, feeling much better than the previous day, and with her nose she pushed Thorin to wake up him.  
He seemed scared of her for a moment, but then recognized her.  
"Saphira, it is you. What happened?"  
"Something is coming here."  
He seemed to notice the sound too and jumped up. They watched the surrounding area but couldn't see anyone. Saphira lifted her head to the sky and saw the eagles slowly moving down in circles.  
"Thorin, look up."  
He did as she said and after looking for some time asked, "What do you think they want from us?"  
"I don't know, but soon we will find out."  
They waited for a while until one the eagle landed and Saphira recognized him as their leader and… Gandalf was on his back? He climbed down and walked to them.  
"Good morning," he greeted them.  
"What is the meaning of this?" Thorin asked.  
"You could be more polite because I just saved you a long journey. Gwaihir agreed to take all of you and fly you to Mirkwood's edge."  
At this time the other dwarves woke up and began to rise.  
"So you want us to fly with them?" asked Thorin unconvinced.  
"This is the only way if you want to be at the mountain on Durin's day. We delayed here for too long."  
Saphira left them arguing and went to the waiting eagle. He bowed slightly to her.  
It is nice to meet you again, Brightscales, she heard his voice in her head.  
Me too. I didn't know that you are acquaintances with Gandalf.  
Nor I you. We met a long time ago.  
So, you are going to fly these dwarves?  
I owe it to Gandalf, and he asked for help.  
At this time Gandalf and Thorin agreed and they walked towards them with the other dwarves and the hobbit.  
"…and in any case don't depart from that road. If you do, you won't find it again. I will catch up to you after few days," Gandalf was explaining to Thorin.  
"You won't go with them?" Saphira asked Gandalf.  
"You need to rest a few more days and you don't know the road so I will wait with you."  
He was right but it still hurt her pride that she was unable to move with the group.  
"If you say so," she said softly.  
Other eagles landed nearby and the dwarves started to carefully climb on them.  
When they finished, the eagles spread their wings and jumped to the sky. Before they were too far, Saphira could hear the dwarves' farewells to her. She roared to them and turned to Gandalf, who now was sitting and preparing his pipe.  
"Sorry that I left you yesterday with the dwarves, but there wasn't another way," he said guiltily.  
She walked to him and lay down near the wizard.  
"It wasn't so bad," she said softly.  
"Indeed? I am surprised that you had not burned or killed each other at that time," he said smirking.  
"Me too."  
"You had already met Gwaihir, had you not?"  
"Yes. He didn't tell you about it?  
"I asked him, but he didn't want to talk about it."  
"I can say that it almost ended with me burning him to the ground. You know, you could've warned me about huge eagles."  
"I didn't think you would fly into them."  
"I was bored of waiting for you."  
"I said that I wouldn't delay for long."  
"So will you apologize or not?" she asked, trying not to grin.  
Gandalf laughed.  
"You never give up, do you? Very well, I am sorry Saphira that I didn't mention giant eagles that don't like dragons."  
"Taking care of me in these past three days, I should probably forgive you."  
"I would be happy to hear that."  
"Then I do, but next time warn me about something like that."  
"I will. Thank you, Saphira."  
They were silent for some time when Gandalf softly asked.  
"Who is that Eragon? I was thinking about what business you could have with him, but I could not figure out anything that made sense."  
He was talking innocently, but Saphira could feel that he had been preparing to ask that for some time. She still wasn't sure if she should tell him about Eragon and everything else, but he didn't do anything that portrayed him as untrustworthy. She decided to risk it.  
"I can guess you are curious about that, aren't you?" she asked after some time.  
"I am, but if you won't say anything I will reconcile with it," Gandalf was still hiding his curiosity, but not very well.  
"Very well. I will tell you about him, the land where I came from, and who I really am. But you must promise to not interrupt me."  
Gandalf was so surprised by her answer that Saphira laughed at his reaction. He nodded and settled down more comfortably.  
"So from where should I start?" she said more for herself than him. "Probably from beginning. I came from land called Alagaesia…"


End file.
